The Big Four: An Old Friend
by cjupsher
Summary: Superhero AU. An old friend and the crime fighting partner of Night Fury and Frost returns to ask for their help. Someone she loves is in great danger. Can the Big Four save the man she loves? What plot will they uncover and attempt to stop from an enemy who is devious as he is dark. And what will Limelight and Archer think of her in the process? Sequel to 'The Big Four'
1. Chapter 1

**Old Friend and New Team**

A plane flew across the ocean on its way to America. The plane had been in the air for four hours thus far and was flying at a moderate speed at a height of nearly 40,000 feet. Every passenger enjoyed the flight as they slept, made idle chit chat, or just passed time on their electronic devices. Even the employees of the airline were diligently at work ensuring their passengers were enjoying their experience.

But unbeknownst to the crew, they had a stowaway. Hiding in the wheel well of the plane was a young woman. Now normally, not many humans would survive such a flight. For the thin air of the unpressurized space, coupled with the freezing temperature almost always ensured death.

But then again…she wasn't human.

The woman sat, bored out of her mind as she waited for the plane to arrive at its destination. She was only mildly bothered by the freezing temperature. And the lack of air was nothing to her. She stared lovingly at a picture of her and her boyfriend. Tears came to her eyes as she stroked his smiling face. She prayed that her flight reach its destination sooner.

Because in Berk, were the two people who could help her. And surely they would right? They were her best friends after all. They wouldn't turn her down. Surely they weren't sore about her leaving the team.

She shook her head to clear her absurd thoughts. No. They would definitely help her.

"Hang on baby. As soon as I get to Berk, I'm coming for you," she whispered to the picture.

* * *

><p>In Corona City people were screaming, running, and fleeing in terror as they poured out of the Snuggly Duckling Casino. For it was under attack. The tough casino owners and bouncers could normally handle any troublesome guest. But these guests…<p>

A giant bouncer named Vladimir went flying through the air as he was thrown by a monster of a man. Literally. At 7 feet tall, with hooves for feet, and the face and head of a bull was Minotaur. He was a member of the cultist group known as the Sons of Hades. And he'd undergone a magic ritual to transform himself into what he was now. All in the name of serving his leaders.

With a snort he lifted up a black jack table and threw it across the room. Sending it into glass and chairs and destroying countless property. Meanwhile, his partner, standing at twelve feet tall and having a hulking figure with a single eye was destroying slot machine as he collected the coins. This man was Cyclops. And he'd also undergone the ritual to transform him into a monster.

The duo terrorized the casino. Forcing its occupants to evacuate. The security guards tried in vain to stop them, but they were no match for their sheer power and force as they robbed the place blind.

Minotaur looked around in his rampage and spotted a cherry red Mustang sitting on display for some lucky guest to win. With a smile he came at it before lifting it over his head. He looked around and spotted a pair of young girls trying to get away. With a dark grin he threw the car at them. Intending to crush them.

The young women tried to scramble away. But they weren't fast enough. They closed their eyes as it seemed they'd be crushed. But after a moment, death didn't come. They snapped their eyes open to see someone holding the car above their head's. It was a woman. With long blonde hair that was glowing and shimmering with power.

"Limelight!" they shouted in unison. The hero glanced back at them and smiled before she gently set the car down.

"You two should get out of here," Limelight suggested. The woman nodded vigorously before they rushed off. With them gone Limelight turned to face Minotaur who was staring her down. Cyclops came up beside him and joined him.

"Limelight," Minotaur said with a snort. "Where's The Archer then?" he asked with a dangerous grumble. An arrow suddenly pierced the ground where his foot was, causing him to leap back with a yelp.

"Right here. And it's just Archer ya idiot," Archer said as she came to stand beside her partner.

Minotaur growled as he glared at them. "So you've come to stop us then heroes?"

"Duh," Limelight said as if it were obvious.

"Well normally we'd pound the snot out of anyone standing in our way, right Cyclops?" he asked with a sneer as he nudged his partner.

Cyclops crossed his muscled arms over his chest. "Right," he said lowly with a nod.

"But me and my boy here don't fight women," he revealed. Limelight and Archer narrowed their eyes in offense. "But that's why we brought our girlfriends," he said with a smile.

A shadow suddenly passed overhead as winged creature came to land beside Minotaur. She was a thin woman with large birdlike wings on her arms. Her lower body also consisted of taloned, raptor like feet and legs. Her hands were gnarly talons. Her face was thin and pointed like a bird's.

"Hello doll," Minotaur said with a smile.

"Hey there love," Harpy said as she kissed him on the lips.

From behind Cyclops appeared another woman. She was dressed in a long black leather coat with dark sunglasses on. And on her head were a mass of wriggling, hissing red and black snakes. She stood beside Cyclops who laid a hand on her shoulder. She smiled as she pressed herself against him.

Archer and Limelight gagged in disgust. Gross! Nasty!

"So love. Do we have to kill these women?" Harpy asked as she eyed the heroines.

"Yes doll," Minotaur said in confirmation. Harpy smiled wide. Her talons scraped at the ground in anticipation and she flared her wings open.

"Looks like you're outnumbered heroes," Gorgon said smiling wide, revealing pointed fangs for teeth.

Archer and Limelight exchanged a glance. They smiled knowingly.

"Actually, this is quite the coincidence," Archer said with a playful smile of her own. As the villains raised their eyebrows in question the glass roof above them shattered. They looked up as something dropped from the ceiling. It was a man dressed in red and black robotic armor. He dropped to the ground before landing in front of Archer and Limelight in a crouch. His landing cracked the ground beneath him before he rose to full height.

Archer came to his right side as she smiled wide. She clutched his arm lovingly. "Hello sweetie," she cooed adoringly to the man inside the armor.

Night Fury smiled as he turned to look at her. "Hey babe. Sorry we're late."

The villains' ears couldn't help but perk as they distinctly heard 'we'. As if on cue an icy wind suddenly blew through the building. The villains covered their eyes from the biting wind as some doors burst open to let in another hero. He flew through the air before he landed beside Limelight.

She smiled at him as she kissed him on the cheek. Frost smiled back as he eyed the villains.

"Wow. Talk about ugly," Frost quipped as he eyed the villainous foursome. They bristled in offense.

"Things look pretty even to me," Archer shouted tauntingly.

With angry cries the villains charged, each picking out an opponent. Minotaur went straight for Fury, barreling into him as he pushed Archer aside.

Harpy flew at Archer, figuring she had an aerial advantage on her. Archer ran off to gain some room.

Cyclops lumbered after Frost who took to the air and sped off.

Gorgon tackled Limelight, sending them tumbling back in a rolling screaming ball.

The battle had begun.

* * *

><p>Fury and Minotaur grappled as they tried to overpower the other. Minotaur was exceptionally strong while Fury's armor also greatly increased his strength. Fury pushed Minotaur off of him as he began swinging. His metallic fists clanged against his enemy's skull, causing the monstrous man to cry out in pain as his head began to ring.<p>

But stubborn and not willing to admit defeat he began swinging back. Soon they were both trading blows left and right as they swung wildly at each other. Each attempting to knock the other out. Fury growled in irritation as he ducked a blow and then rose, upper cutting Minotaur in the chin and knocking him off his feet.

Minotaur landed on his back before he jumped back on his feet. He rubbed his sore jaw and snorted. He scraped a hoof against the ground before he lowered his head to charge. Fury waited and prepared himself.

When Minotaur got close enough Fury grabbed both his horns in his hands and planted his feet in the ground. But with Minotaur's strength, he was being driven back as he slid across the floor.

Minotaur smirked as he figured himself strong than Fury.

"I guess what they say is true," Fury began as he began drawing more power from his plasma core. The micro cores along his spin lit up as he pushed back against Minotaur and forcing him to a stop. "You got to take the bull by the horns," he joked before he jerked Minotaur's head to the side and slammed him into ground.

Minotaur head rang as Fury slammed his face to the floor. As he tried to clear the cobwebs Fury picked up a poker table and slammed it down on top of him. Minotaur was sprawled on his back as he lifted it off of him.

But still wanting to fight Minotaur tried to push himself to his feet. Fury decided to end the fight. He pressed his knee onto Minotaur's chest and placed his hand on his neck. Activating his Tasers on his gauntlets he sent a powerful electric current through Minotaur's body, causing him to spasm.

After a few second Minotaur was successfully stunned, allowing Fury to knock him out with one swift punch across the face.

* * *

><p>Harpy swooped through the air as she was being pursued by Archer's arrows. She was surprised to discover they were drawn to her like missiles. She growled in annoyance as she stopped to hover in the air before turning around.<p>

With a quick swipe of her razor sharp wings she slashed through the arrow shafts. Destroying them before diving at Archer.

Archer cursed as Harpy closed the distance at astonish speed. She leapt back as Harpy's feet collided with the ground. Her talons sank deep into the stone floor. Revealing their strength and lethalness. Archer was forced to put away her bow as Harpy came at her, slashing at her wildly with her wings and talons as she tried to rip her apart.

Archer narrowed her eyes as she reached into her utility belt for a useful item. She ducked a swing from Harpy's feather arm before punching her in the stomach. And as her knuckled made contact Harpy screamed as she felt an electric shock.

She flapped her wings and jumped back, landing on a slot machine before she looked closely at Archer's hands. She spied she was wearing something similar to brass knuckles. But she could see electricity arching and crackling off of them.

"My boyfriend made these for me. He's so smart," Archer said proudly as she smashed her knuckles together to produce more sparks. She then dropped into a fighting stance and gestured for Harpy to come at her.

Harpy screeched like an eagle as she took to the air. She came at Archer with her leg talons as she attempted to clamp them down on her. Archer kept dodging, showcasing her incredible reflexes and agility. Harpy flapped her wings to gain altitude, to get some room to think. But suddenly she felt something wrap around her leg. She looked down to see a rope wrapped around it. She followed the length and saw it was leading to Archer.

With a smile, Archer pulled on her grappling gun, with a tug she sent Harpy off balance and falling to the ground. She smashed through a table on impact. Harpy groaned before she managed to pick herself up. As she did she was met with a powerful kick across the jaw and then to the chest that sent her hurtling back.

Archer smiled proudly. "Give up yet?" she asked tauntingly. Harpy growled before she let out a loud piercing shriek. Archer raised an eyebrow. She wondered what she'd just done when she heard a roar. She looked up before she back flipped away as something large landed in front of her.

It was some kind of giant dog. It looked like a white wolf or perhaps a coyote with a blood red underbelly. It snarled at her with glowing red eyes. Harpy came up beside it and rubbed its chin.

"Good girl Orthrus," she cooed to the snarling animal.

Archer cocked an eyebrow. "I thought an Orthrus had two heads?" she said curiously.

"Well she's a bit of a mutt. There's some Fenrir and Kitsune thrown in there with some dire wolf," she said with a shrug. "Now then, Orthrus, sic her," she said as she pointed at Archer. The dog snarled as it came charging at her.

Archer turned and ran as fast as she could. She vaulted over tables and chairs with the ravenous dog in pursuit. Harpy flew above them and smiled as she surveyed he situation. She would just sit back and relax as Orthrus ripped Archer to shreds.

Archer slid under a table before she continued to run. She ran and ducked behind a slot machine before taking a deep breath. She brought her pinkies to her lips and whistled as loud as she could. She yelped as Orthrus suddenly crashed through the slot machines. Archer fell on her backside and reeled away as it closed in on her.

It was a mere few inches away from her face. So close she could feel its breath. It growled lowly at Archer. It rose up and bared it teeth in preparation to kill her when its ears perked up. It glanced over Archer's form in time to see something large and black crash into it.

Orthrus went sailing back, rolling away before she got her feet under her. She looked up to see large black wolf standing over Archer protectively. The wolf was even bigger than she was as it growled lowly at her. She growled back.

Archer sighed in relief as she crawled out from under Toothless' massive form. She rubbed the mutated wolf dog on the neck in thanks. "Good boy Toothless," she told the wolf in appreciation. It paused in its snarling to whine and lick her face.

With a roar Orthrus leapt at them. Toothless' hackles rose as he leapt at her. They met and collided in midair. They went tumbling way in a snarling heap, crashing through tables and slot machines. Archer watched them go and decided to let Toothless handle it.

She looked up to see Harpy watching the two animals fight in shock. Archer narrowed her eyes as she quickly drew her bow and notched an arrow. She aimed before she let it fly. Harpy saw it coming and was about to slice it out of the air, but it exploded in a flash of blinding light.

She screamed as everything was white. And then suddenly she felt something wrap around her, binding her arms to her sides. She fell to the floor and went unconscious. Archer walked up to her downed form and smiled.

And she told Fury bola arrows were a dumb idea. Who knew?

* * *

><p>Frost easily stayed out of reach of Cyclops' clumsy lumbering form as the giant attempted to grab at him. He blasted him with ice as he dodged his swings.<p>

"Depth perception much?" Frost asked irk him. Cyclops growled as he kept trying to get him. Frost landed on a table and jumped to another, and another, dancing and staying just out of reach. Cyclops thrashed his arms about, smashing the table in an attempt to get him.

Frost froze the ground in front of him, causing him to cry out in alarm as he tripped. Frost chuckled at his expense. Causing Cyclops to become more enraged. He began grabbing chairs and anything he could get his hand on before hurling it at Frost.

Frost raised a hand and blew the flying furniture away. He spied a glass on a table and took a sip while taking out the piece of lemon. While he did, Cyclops came up and grabbed him by the shoulders. He smiled evilly as he lifted him up to eye level.

"Got ya now hero. Any last words?" he asked as he bared his sharp teeth. Frost remained silent before he opened his mouth. And between his teeth was the lemon slice. He bit down, causing some lemon juice to squirt into Cyclops' single eye.

Cyclops screamed in pain as he let go of Frost. Frost fell to the ground before jabbing the end of his cane into Cyclops' toe. Cyclops cried out in pain at both his searing burning eye and screaming toe. He swung his arms wildly as Frost hovered off the ground and away. He flew backwards and Cyclops charged. Flying through an indoor waterfall in the process. He waited on the other side as Cyclops leapt through in pursuit.

Timing it just right, he froze the water as Cyclops was leaping through it. Freeing the water and Cyclops in place. Frost smiled as he saw Cyclops' eye moving around in bewilderment as his body was trapped.

"Doofus," Frost said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Toothless and Orthrus were still rolling around in a snarling and snapping heap before Toothless used his legs to fling Orthrus off of him. She crashed through some machines painfully. She rose up and growled at Toothless lowly. Toothless growled back.<p>

Orthrus took a deep breath. She filled her lungs with air before exhaled a stream of burning fire at Toothless. Her hellhound ancestry coming to the surface. She stopped her assault when Toothless was engulfed by the flames. She was about to howl in victory before she noticed the black shape padding out of the fire.

Toothless emerged unscathed from the fire. He shook himself off as if he'd just gotten out of a bath. He growled at her before he took a breath of his own. Orthrus snarled before she leapt at him, claws and fangs out as she prepared to kill him.

Toothless waited for her to come. Then he barked. His bark sent out a shockwave that smacked into her and sent her flying back against a far wall. She collided with it hard before slumping to the ground. She laid on her side in exhaustion before she tried getting to her feet. But before she could Toothless suddenly loomed over her. He growled dangerously and bared his teeth. He moved himself close to her exposed throat, ready to finish her if necessary.

Orthrus whined before she rolled onto her back and exposed her belly in an act of full submission.

Toothless acknowledged her surrender. He threw his head back and howled victoriously.

* * *

><p>Limelight and Gorgon were in a cat fight. They slapped and punched at each other as their hair battled it out. Golden locks wrapped around hissing snakes as they tried to overpower the other.<p>

Gorgon cursed before she grabbed on of Limelight's locks in hand and gave it a sharp tug. Limelight gasped before she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, so you wanna pull hair do you?" she freed herself before grabbing two of the snakes on her head in hand. Then she swung her over her head and into the ground. Then she whipped her into the side of vending machine.

Then she slammed her onto her back. Gorgon screamed and hissed and Limelight pressed a foot into her back and tugged at her hair.

With a grunt Limelight ripped two of the snakes on her head from the roots before tossing the dead things away. One tried to lash out and bite her. But she snatched her hand back before she blasted it off with a small sun blast.

Gorgon screamed as Limelight stepped off of her. Gorgon stood up and ran her hand through her hair in horror. She felt the missing snakes. She turned to hiss t Limelight. "My babies," she roared in anger.

Limelight responded to a punch to the face that sent her rolling back into some blackjack table.

Gorgon groaned before standing up. She glared at Limelight as the heroine marched toward her. She was angry. Beyond angry. Limelight had to die. She knew killing her would piss of her goddess. Entropy had built up quite the hatred after being defeated by Limelight. But she didn't care.

She ripped off her dark sunglasses and glared at Limelight with glowing red eyes. Her snakes hissed and writhed dangerously. She waited for Limelight to look into her eyes and be reduced to stone. But to her amazement. Nothing happened.

Limelight just kept marching toward her. Her eyes and hair glowing and shining with power. Gorgon glared at her again, looking her in the eyes in another attempt. But once again, nothing. Gorgon began getting nervous as she backed away in fear of the advancing heroine. She couldn't understand how she wasn't being turned to stone.

Unbeknownst to her. Limelight's hair was warding off the effects of her glare. She was about to try once more when Limelight suddenly closed the distance in a golden flash. She was suddenly right in front of her. Pressing her forehead against hers as she looked directly into her eyes. Letting her know that her power was useless.

Gorgon started to sweat nervously as the heroine reared over her. She knew in that instant she was done.

* * *

><p>The heroes gathered as Fury and Archer brought their downed opponent to the middle of the casino. Frost joined them, leaving a tapped Cyclops where he was. He wasn't going anywhere. Fury glanced around proudly at his team. They'd become quite formidable.<p>

"Looks like we win," Frost said proudly as he slung his staff over his shoulder.

"Aye," Archer said in agreement.

Fury nodded. He began looking around for their powerhouse teammate when with a scream Gorgon dropped from the ceiling and crashed though a table. Limelight descended, landing on top of her as she bent a slab of steel around her eyes.

When she was done she stood up and placed her hands on her hips in pride.

"Good work everybody," Fury said as he began contacting the police.

"Hey sweetie," Archer said to get his attention. He turned to look at her and nodded for her to go on. "What do we do about that?" she said as she jerked a thumb to the side. Everyone followed in the direction she was pointing.

"Aww. That's so cute," Limelight said with a giggle.

What they were looking at was Orthrus, rubbing herself up against Toothless and whining in adoration as she tried to gain is attention. Said wolf dog was less than interested in the love struck hell hound. He kept his face blank as he sat back on his haunches and tried his best to ignore her.

"Someone has a crush on Toothless," Frost said with a chuckle.

"Can we keep her?" Archer asked Fury. He sputtered in disbelief at her question.

"Absolutely not," he said in rejection.

"Aww come on Fury, look at her," she said gesturing to the hell hound who wagged her tail and whined as she licked at Toothless' face.

"I already have a giant mutated wolf dog. I don't need a freaking hound from hell tearing up my house," Fury argued. "Besides, she tried to eat you," he pointed out.

Archer scoffed as she marched over to Orthrus and stroked her head. Orthrus whined and pressed herself into her hand as she lolled her tongue out. "She just had a bad owner is all."

"No Archer. Besides, she's too big," he said gesturing to her giant size.

"Toothless is bigger," Archer countered.

"He'll eventually change back," Fury retorted.

As if sensing the conversation, fire suddenly enveloped Orthrus. Everyone gasped and leapt back in surprise. When it cleared, she was the size of a normal dog. And looked like a white husky mix with red eyes.

"Now she's not," Archer said smiling wide.

"No Archer. I'm not keeping her," Fury said as he crossed his arms.

Archer frowned. Then she tried or another tactic. She came up to him and threw her arms round his neck. She looked up at him with big eyes and a pouting lower lip. "Please?" she asked sweetly. "They'll lock her up. They'll probably dissect her," she added with a trembling lower lip.

Fury considered that. They probably would. He sighed as he looked back to the dog. Limelight stepped into his field of vision and pouted at him too.

_Damn it. Not her too, _he thought to himself in exasperation.

With a groan he relented. "Ok. But you're taking care of her. She's your dog," he said firmly. Archer and Limelight squealed before they rushed to the dog and hugged her.

"You are so whipped," Frost said as he came to stand beside him. He turned to glare at him underneath his helmet. Frost only smirked and made a whipping motion followed by the sound of a whip crack.

He sighed as she knew he was right. But soon he smiled as he watched Archer laugh as Orthrus licked her face. If the woman he loved was happy; he was happy.

He didn't mind being whipped.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the authorities came to take the villains to jail. Fury, Limelight, and Frost agreed to accompany them to ensure there were no complications. Archer decided to head back to HQ in Berk.<p>

Pressing a button on her utility belt. She called for her and Limelight's small aircraft. Out of the sky descended the green double piloted Zippleback. It had been given to them by Fury for traveling through and between cities. Where he got his names for his vehicles she'd never know.

The hatch opened, allowing Toothless and Orthrus to get inside. Toothless was less than pleased that the annoying female would be living with them now. He growled in irritation as she came to lay down beside him.

"So I'll see you at HQ?" Archer asked Fury as she prepared to get in the Zippleback and go.

"Yeah, see you there," he said with a nod. With a smile Archer mimed a kiss at him.

With a flirtatious smiled she leaned in to whisper. "Don't be too long. I'll be waiting," she said suggestively. She could imagine his blush as she gave him a wink. With that she turned and entered the Zippleback.

She sat in the pilot's seat and closed the hatch. Starting the engine she got it to hover off the ground before she directed it towards Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel to the Big Four. Featuring Hiccup and Jack's old partner. Won't be updating regularly. But enjoy<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Return to Berk**

Merida reached Berk within an hour and a half. She flew across the ocean as she made her way to Hiccup's home. She dropped down to just a few meters above the waves as she got nearer to the cliff face that Hiccup's mansion was perched on. She slowed the Zippleback down as the rock face suddenly split apart to reveal a hangar. A platform extended out and she hovered above it before she set the Zippleback down on it.

The circular platform rotated as it retracted back into the cliff side. She waited until they were fully inside the base before unbuckling herself and standing up. The hangar door opened as she walked towards it. She walked out of the Zippleback with Toothless and Orthrus in tow.

Eve, Fury's systems AI, and head security drone for the base greeted her with a salute.

"Hello Eve," Merida said with a friendly smile. Eve eyes changed to resemble a smiling expression, until they widened as she noticed Orthrus. "Eve, this is Orthrus. She's going to be living here now. You are to take care of her just like you do Toothless," Merida commanded. Eve nodded in understanding.

With a smile Merida walked passed Eve, giving her head a light pat in appreciation as she made her way through the base. Toothless and Orthrus followed her as she made her way up the base until she came to the main platform that took them up to the mansion.

Once inside she made her way up the stairs to Hiccup's room. The couple weren't living together. She still had her own home in Corona City. And they mainly worked at different offices even after the merger. But they both didn't mind. As Archer she still had a responsibility to protect Corona City. So the team divided their times together and separately as best they could.

But she loved coming to Hiccup's home. She entered Hiccup's room and began stripping out of her Archer outfit. Toothless, still in his giant form, climbed onto the bed before settling down on the blankets. Orthrus was about to join him when he growled at her. She whined and drooped her ears at his hostility.

"Toothless, you be nice to the poor lass or you don't get to sleep in here anymore," Merida warned the wolf dog. Toothless immediately ceased his growling. He remained silent, but not pleased, as Orthrus climbed onto the bed as well. With a satisfied smile Merida went into the bathroom to get in a shower.

* * *

><p>At Berk's airport, the plane coming from Poland was just arriving. The plane touched down before pulling to a stop and making its way to let the passengers off. The ground workers began making their way to unload luggage.<p>

While they did, the plane's stowaway peeked outside. She smiled, glad to have timed her arrival just right. The sun had already set. She leapt gracefully out of the planes wheel well before landing on her feet without a scratch. She smiled as she stretched her arms above her head. It felt good to be back in Berk.

"Hey, who are you?" suddenly came a gruff voice behind her. She sighed a little, forgetting she was supposed to remains unseen. A ground worker began coming up to her to demand to know who she was and why she was in a restricted area when she whirled around. The man froze as she gazed into his eyes with an intense glare. His mind became clouded as he went stiff.

"You didn't see me," she said smoothly. "Understand? I was never here." The man nodded. "Good. Now turn around and get back to work," she commanded. The man nodded before he obeyed. The woman smiled. The guys were going to flip when they saw how good she'd become at compulsion.

The man turned around before his mind cleared. He shook his head in confusion before he turned around. He saw no one there. He furrowed his brows. He could've sworn… With a shrug he got back to work.

* * *

><p>Merida emerged from her shower feeling very refreshed. She towel dried her hair before making her way to sit on the bed. She looked to Orthrus and Toothless to find the wolf dog had changed back to normal. He was napping at the moment, as was the hell hound.<p>

Merida smiled as she went to Hiccups drawers. She had one for herself, so she slipped on some underwear before grabbing one of Hiccup's tees. She slipped it on before slipping on a pair of sweat pants.

Comfortable and content, she gave a happy sigh as she made her way over to the bed to take a nap.

* * *

><p>In Berk, everything was going normal. People walked about their business, headed to clubs or whatever party plans they had for the night.<p>

"HEY STOP!" a woman yelled as a man just snatched her purse and darted off. "Somebody help, he's got my purse," she shouted. A Good Samaritan heard her shout and took off after the fleeing thief. The thief growled in annoyance as he put on more speed.

But his pursuer was stubborn. He kept on the man's tail before the thief suddenly ducked into an alley. The other man stopped as he contemplated the risk of going into the pitch black alley after him. Until suddenly he heard the sounds of a struggle. He heard the thief cry out as he heard what sounded like blows.

And then suddenly the thief came flying out of the alley. He landed on his back and groaned before he blacked out.

The other man looked into the alley with wide eyes as the woman came to stand beside him. Then suddenly, the woman's pure emerged from the darkness. And it was just floating in midair. There looked to be some kind of purple mist around it as it drifted lazily through the air before stopping right in front of them.

The woman remained motionless before she slowly reach out and grabbed her purse.

"Thank you?" the man said unsure. Not knowing who or what he was thanking.

"You're welcome," came a voice form the darkness. The two of them remained motionless as they exchanged a bewildered glance. Then the woman blushed and smiled shyly at the brave man. He smiled back as he pulled out his phone to call the authorities.

* * *

><p>On the edge of the cliff face the young woman stood. She looked at the rock wall that was the secret entrance to the base. She forgot where exactly the hidden door was. So she opted for another approach.<p>

"Eve, open this door. Command authority M-003," she said aloud. She only had to wait a moment before the whir of rotors and gears were heard and the rocks split apart to reveal a secret entryway. She smiled. Glad to see Hiccup hadn't erased her clearance.

As she came inside the base she was greeted by Eve. Eve saluted her. The woman smiled, glad to see the familiar robot once again.

"Hey Eve, long time," she said warmly. Eve nodded. "Where are Hiccup and Jack?" she asked.

"Not present," Eve informed her.

"Do you know when they'll be back?"

"Unknown."

The woman sighed. But she guessed she could wait for them. After all, with the Cove gone they'd likely come here. She wondered what exactly happened to the Cove. It had been collapsed, indicating the Migration Protocol had been followed.

"Alright. I'm heading upstairs Eve. And don't tell the guys I'm back. I want it to be a surprise," she commanded. Eve nodded. With that the woman walked passed her to head up to her old room.

Eve cocked her head as she interpreted her orders. When she meant 'the guys' did she mean just Hiccup and Jack or the entire team? She contemplated telling Archer, but waved it off since the old teammate didn't register as an enemy.

The woman walked through the hall of the mansion silently. She made her way to her old room. She gripped the handle before she gently opened it. She smiled, glad to see it hadn't been changed. Inspecting it more closely, she saw that Hiccup must have kept it clean as there was no dust. Shutting the door behind her she flopped down on her bed with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Toothless was sleeping peacefully before his ears perked up at the sound of someone in the halls. He stood up before climbing down off the bed and opening the door. He sniffed the air and his tail started to wag as he caught the scent of an old friend.<p>

He followed the scent to her room and made his way inside. The woman heard him enter and turned her head to look at him. Her blue eyes met his green and she smiled.

"Hey Toothless. Hey boy," she said happily. Toothless barked happily before he came to jump up on her bed. The woman laughed as she scratched and stroked the wolf dog. She was glad to see him.

She'd missed him. Just as much as she missed her friends. She hoped they'd get back soon.

* * *

><p>Merida woke up a few hours later feeling hungry. She sat up and looked to see Orthrus still asleep. She decided to leave her be as she got up. She grabbed her bow and a quiver of arrows, decided to do a bit of target practice after. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.<p>

She placed her bow down on the counter as she opened up the fridge to decide what she wanted to eat. She settled on a frozen pizza. She began unwrapping it and looked for a pan to set it on.

And as she did. She didn't hear the silent houseguest enter the kitchen. The woman raised an eyebrow in surprise, wondering who this strange red head was. She moved silently. Picking up an apple off the counter top bowl before she sat down at the table and eyed her.

She seemed pretty comfortable here. And…was that one of Hiccup's tee shirts? She watched and remained silent as the red head popped a pizza into the oven. Then she began looking through various drawers for what she assumed was the pizza cutter.

"Third drawer on the left," the woman said automatically.

"Thanks," Merida replied without thinking. She opened said drawer and pulled out the pizza cutter with a smile. But then she paused and stiffened. That wasn't Rapunzel. She whirled around to see a strange woman sitting at the table.

The woman was dressed entirely in black save for her red shoes. She wore a short leather jacket with black fingerless gloves. Under her jacket was a black turtleneck dress that extend down past her waist and over black and red striped legging. She had pale skin, black hair that ran down to her shoulder with bangs, and blue eyes. She also had on black lipstick with dark eye shadow.

Merida opened her mouth to demand an explanation when the woman beat her to it.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously. "Are you a thief?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Who am I? Who the hell are you lassie? And how did you get in here?" Merida demanded.

"Through the doorway, same as you," the woman said as she jerked a thumb to the kitchen entrance. Merida narrowed her eyes at her attitude. She eyed the bow on the counter in front of her.

"Alright lass. You have five seconds to tell me who you are. Or this will get bad," Merida warned as she inched closer to the counter.

The woman sat there, looking unafraid. "I don't take threats well," she said narrowing her eyes. But with a sigh she set the apple down and stood up. She looked at the ground and took a breath before looking up to smile.

"Anyway, the name is Ma—HOLY RABIES!" the woman yelped as she threw her arms up as Merida snatched up her bow and drew an arrow.

"I suggest you start talking lass."

* * *

><p><strong>They meet. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Meet and Greet**

Merida and the strange woman eyed each other warily. Merida had her bow trained on her. Ready to let her arrow fly at a moment's notice.

The other woman wasn't too worried about her arrows. She could dodge bullets, an arrow was nothing. But she really didn't want to fight and risk hurting whoever this red head was. She raised her hands up to try and convince her she was no threat.

"Ok, let's just calm down," she said eyeing the bow.

"Start talking. Who are you?" Merida demanded.

"Can you lower the bow first, you're making me nervous," the woman replied. Merida didn't comply. Not until she got some answers. She saw the woman take step forward. She let her arrow fly, only to find the woman was gone in an instant. The arrow sank into the chair she'd been sitting on before.

"Hey watch it!"

Merida turned to see the woman standing in front of the entryway to the kitchen. Her face twisted into an annoyed frown. Merida narrowed her eyes and growled as she drew more arrows and loosed them at her feet in quick succession. The woman yelped as she leapt back from every arrow. Soon she was standing in the middle of the large main entryway of the mansion.

Merida drew another arrow and fired it at the woman's chest. And to her surprise, the woman snatched it out of the air.

"Getting a little peeved," the woman said as she narrow her eyed and pointed the arrow at her. Merida smirked at her arrow head beeped ad released a knock out gas. Merida kept back and held her breath as she waited for the woman to fall unconscious.

That never came. The woman wafted the gas away. Shifting her eyes around as she stepped out of it. The gas dissipated quickly. Leaving Merida stunned to see it hadn't done anything.

"Ok, so, let's start over. Hi, my name is—" her greeting was cut off as Merida pulled out another arrow and fired. The woman waited before she simply leaned over and let the arrow fly passed her. She scowled in irritation at the violent red head who refused to listen.

She was about to open her mouth to talk when her hearing picked up something. She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes went wide as she saw the arrow made a U-turn and was coming straight at her. With a startled shout she took off.

Merida watched in amazement as the woman ran away with the arrow in pursuit. What was astonishing was her speed. She was a blur as she went through different rooms, up and then down the stairs as she tried to outrun it.

"I'm actually a very nice person when you get to know me," the woman called out as she kept running. She glanced back to see the arrow still following her like a missile. She assumed they must be magic.

Merida assumed this woman must be a super. Incredible reflexes, super speed. It was the only explanation. She thought she'd seen all the woman could do when it got weirder. When she ran up a wall.

Merida's mouth fell open as the woman defied gravity. Running straight up a wall and then onto the ceiling. The woman ran before she pushed off the ceiling and twisted in midair to land on the floor. She glanced up before she blurred over to a far wall. She pressed herself against it as the arrow drew closer.

And then at the very last second she darted out of the way. The arrow didn't have time to turn as it sunk into a very expensive painting. Then, since it was a Taser arrow, the electric spark burned the painting. Leaving a smoldering hole in the priceless work.

Merida covered her mouth in horror.

"Oh man. He is going to be so pissed," said the woman as she stood right next to her and eyed the painting. Merida growled before she lashed out at her. She threw punches and kicks in quick succession, hoping to overwhelm the intruder.

But the woman easily dodged every blow.

"Look…will…you…just…STOP!" she shouted as she kept avoiding her hits. Merida was getting more and more irked. She drew her bow and swung it at her. And once again, she was surprised as the woman caught her bow with her left hand. Merida tried to jerk it free, but the woman's grip was like iron.

The woman then used her free hand to reach out and grab Merida by the front of her shirt before she effortlessly lifted her off the ground.

Merida gasped as the woman tore her bow away and threw it aside while holding her off the ground like a rag doll. Merida mentally added super strength to the growing list of superpower this woman seemed to have.

The woman narrowed her eye at her. "Ok, now one more time. Hi, my name is—" she was cut off once again as Merida punched her across the face. Merida immediately regretted that action as her hand began to throb. Plus the woman hadn't even loosened her grip.

The woman rubbed her jaw with her free hand before looking up at Merida and glaring. "Ok, now I'm pissed. I tried being nice. So now I get mean," the woman said with a steely tone.

She lifted Merida up higher before she clenched her free fist and cocked it back. Merida gulped as she guessed what was coming.

"Say goodnight," the woman said lowly. Merida saw her tense as she prepared to throw her fist forward.

"MAVIS STOP!" came a familiar voice. The woman's fist stopped a few inches from Merida's face. She looked in the direction the voice had come from to see Hiccup in the doorway that led from the secret platform of the base.

"Put her down Mavis," Hiccup commanded firmly.

Merida looked back and forth between Hiccup and the woman, now known as Mavis, seemed to be having a mental conversation with their eyes. But with a breath the woman lowered Merida to the ground. Merida took a wary step back, not sure what to make of this woman that Hiccup apparently knew.

"Why were you about to punch her? Why are you two fighting?" he asked. Then he glanced around the room before his eyes stopped at his ruined painting. "What the hell happened to my painting?"

"She did it," Mavis said quickly as she pointed at Merida.

"Me?" Merida shouted in indignation.

Mavis turned to her with her hands on her hips. "Yes you. You're the one who shot the arrow at me ginger hood," she said with an accusatory glare.

"Ginger hood? Why you—you…Hiccup who is this?" Merida demanded.

"What going on? I heard shouting," Jack said as he and Rapunzel suddenly entered the room. He surveyed the situation before his eyes landed on Mavis. His face immediately broke into a wide smile.

"Hey it's Mavis! What up M?" he called out in greeting.

Mavis smiled as she waved to him.

Merida retrieved her bow before she waited for Hiccup to approach. He stopped a few feet from them both. She looked at him and waited for him to explain.

"Merida, this is Mavis. Our old teammate and partner," Hiccup explained calmly. He then turned to Mavis. "Mavis, we didn't know you were coming," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise. Oh and by the way," she said with a pause. She suddenly blurred over to Jack before punching him in the shoulder. Then she blurred over to Hiccup and flicked him in the forehead before standing back in her original spot.

The men both cried out and rubbed at the spot she'd hit them in agony. With her strength it hurt like hell.

"Thanks for telling me about the Cove guys," she said narrowing her eyes at them.

Hiccup stiffen and sighed. He palmed his head. "I knew I forgot something. Sorry about that Mavis. A lot of things happened," Hiccup said to apologize.

She snorted at his excuse but accepted it with a nod. Then her eyes flicked back and forth between Rapunzel and Merida. "So who are the noobz?" she asked pointing to the two women.

"Well, that's Merida. A.K.A Archer. And that's Rapunzel, A.K.A. Limelight."

"The heroes from Corona City? What are they doing on our turf?" Mavis asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"We've formed a team. We work together," Hiccup explained with a shrug.

Mavis hummed thoughtfully. Then her eyes flicked between Merida and Hiccup. "Ok, question two. Why is she wearing your T-shirt, and why do you two smell like the same soap?" she as she gestured two them both.

Merida and Hiccup blushed a deep red. Merida looked away as Hiccup coughed into his hand and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well…Merida and I are…together. As in a relationship," Hiccup explained in slight embarrassment.

"Like boyfriend girlfriend?" Mavis asked in surprise. Hiccup nodded in confirmation. Mavis' eyes went wide. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up," she said waving her hand around and shaking her head in astonishment.

She looked Hiccup in the eyes. "So let me get this straight," she paused to take a breath. But then her face broke into a wide smile as she turned to look at Frost. "Hiccup's getting laid?" She asked as she jerked a thumb to the blushing auburn.

Jack burst out in chuckles at Hiccup's expense. "I know right?" he said with a nod in total agreement.

"Dude that is awesome!" she said as she blurred over and bumped fists with Frost. She blurred back over to Hiccup and Merida as she eyed the red head. "And she's a total bombshell. And a red head. Your sex life must be killer. Up top!" she said excitedly as she raised her hand to high five Hiccup in congratulations.

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his eyes. "She's right there Mavis," he muttered as quietly as he could while flicking his eyes over to Merida. Mavis dropped her head and shrunk a little in disappointment. "We'll do it later," Hiccup whispered.

Mavis' eyes lit up. "Promise?" Hiccup nodded.

"So anyway Mavis," Hiccup said getting back to the important facts. "Not that it's not great to see you. But what are you doing here? And where's Johnny?" Hiccup asked as he looked around, almost expecting her boyfriend to walk in at any moment.

Mavis' face fell as she remembered why she was here. "Yeah, that's why I'm here. I need your help," she pleaded as she looked to her old friends.

"Alright, give us the details. But first, hungry?" Hiccup asked.

"Starving," Mavis said in relief. Hiccup smiled as he led everyone to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel and Merida sat together on one side of the table as they looked at Mavis. They were very interested to meet her. They'd heard about Frost and Fury's old teammate, but never asked much about her.<p>

They watched as Hiccup disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with a few glass bottles of some kind of red liquid. He unscrewed the cap off of one before sting it down in front of Mavis. Mavis eyed it before looking up at Hiccup and pouting with wide eyes. Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes before walking over to a drawer. He rummaged around before he returned with a bendy straw. He placed it into the bottle in front of her and gesture to it as if to say 'there, satisfied'?

Mavis smiled at him in appreciation before she brought the bottle closer to her and began slurping it up. Meanwhile, everyone else began digging into the pizza Merida had made earlier. They sat in silence for a few moments as everyone ate. Jack sat to Mavis' left while Hiccup stood and leaned against the counter as they ate.

After everyone one was done and Mavis was on her second bottle of whatever she was drinking, Merida decided to make conversation.

"So, Mavis, sorry about earlier," Merida said blushing in embarrassment.

"S'okay," Mavis said with a shrug. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"So, if you don't mind me asking Mavis, how did you get your super powers?" Merida asked curiously.

"Well mine aren't exactly 'super powers'. They're more like natural abilities. I was born with them," she explained. Sensing her and Rapunzel's confusion she sighed. "One of you want to take this?" se asked looking between Jack and Hiccup. She figured it would be easier to process if it came from someone they knew.

"Well Merida," Hiccup began. He paused as he tried to find the easiest way to tell them. "Mavis is…well…she's—"

"Mavis is a vampire," Jack said bluntly. Hiccup looked at him in disapproval. "What, isn't that what you were going to say?" Jack said with a shrug.

Merida and Rapunzel coked their brows a little in disbelief. But Hiccup, Jack, and Mavis' faces indicated there was no punch line or joke coming. Their eyes went wide.

"You're serious? Vampires are real?" Rapunzel asked in astonishment.

"You guys have fought witches, Merida sees spirits, and you can throw a bus a mile away. Is vampire really a stretch?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah but I though reality stopped somewhere. So vampires are real?" Rapunzel asked. Mavis nodded while drinking her drink. She paused to smile wide at them both. Intentionally peeling back her lips to reveal her two pointed fangs.

"So then that's—" Merida began as she eyed the red liquid in the glass.

"Oh this? Nah. This is Dragon's Blood. A synthetic blood substitute Hiccup made for me. I don't drink human blood. Never touched the stuff in my life," Mavis said proudly. Merida and Rapunzel released a breath in relief.

"So are other monsters real. Like werewolves and such?" Merida asked. Mavis nodded in confirmation.

"How come no one knows about this?"

"I did," Jack said raising a hand. Being raised with the Guardians, Jack had encountered a plethora of magical creatures.

"I was the same way when I first met Mavis, trust me," Hiccup informed them with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Mavis is even the daughter of Dracula," Jack added.

Merida and Rapunzel's mouths fell open.

"Like, bleh, bleh, bleh? That Dracula?" Rapunzel asked.

Mavis snorted, nearly spitting out her drink in the process as her shoulder shook from trying to contain her laughter.

"He doesn't do that in real life. He has no idea how that got started," Mavis said with a chortle.

"So Mavis. What's happened?" Hiccup sked getting serious. Mavis stopped as she sighed.

She looked between Hiccup and Jack and took a breath. She looked at them with pleading eyes. "I need your help. Johnny has been kidnapped," she informed them. Hiccup and Jack's eyes went wide as they pressed for more details.

Mavis went on to explain that while she and Johnny were in Poland, she'd gone out to grab them something to eat, leaving Johnny in their hotel room alone. When she returned, she found the room a mess. With signs of struggle evident along with the scent and hair of something not human. The only clue she'd gotten was a card with a note saying go to Nosferatu City. She pulled it out of her pocket and showed it to them.

She said that she had an idea in who was behind the kidnapping. She explained that there was this particular vampire who'd been enemies with her father a long time ago. And while he was dead, he had a sired a son. She had met him and he made it very clear he wanted to marry her.

She believed he would go to great lengths to do so. Even her father warned her that he was a dangerous man. He happened to practically run Nosferatu City, thus she concluded he was behind it. She said that she was wary of going alone. So she'd jumped on a plane headed to Berk to ask for their help.

When she finished her story, she bit her lip nervously as she waited for her friends' answer. Hiccup noticed her look and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's with that look Mavis. Of course we'll help," he scoffed. Mavis beamed wide and leapt from her seat.

"Really, you mean it?" she asked hopefully.

"Jeez M. Thanks for thinking the worst of us," Jack said mildly offended by her lack of faith in them.

"Oh thank you guys!" she said as she gave Jack and Hiccup a hug.

"We'll help too," Merida piped in. Mavis turned to look at them. Merida smiled while Rapunzel gave her a nod. Mavis smiled as she came to stand between them both and gave them a hug.

"Oh you guys are the best! Thank you so much!" she said gratefully.

Hiccup and Jack chuckled. Of course they'd help her. She was their friend. And they were heroes. It's just what they did. Hiccup was about to ask when they'd leave when hic communicator went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and was informed about a robbery downtown involving the Outcasts. He smiled as she looked up to Mavis.

"So Mavis. Feeling up for a little warm up?" Hiccup asked.

Mavis' brows shot up. "Do you still have my gear?" she asked, her body buzzing with excitement.

"It's up in your room," Hiccup informed her. With a squeal Mavis was gone in a blur. She ran to her room, reaching her door within a few seconds. She ran around the room in a black blur, looking all around for her old costume and gear before she found a suitcase inside her closet. She brought it to the bed before opening it.

She smiled wide as she looked over her old equipment.

"Oh yeah. Come to mama."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will finally reveal Mavis' hero name. And she'll be in costume. And who is this enemy? Find out...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Gunslinger**

In downtown Berk, a small neighborhood pharmacy and grocery store was being robbed. The robbers in question were members of the city's notorious Outcast gang. They'd come in to steal money, and whatever valuables they could get their hands on. But a customer had called police and the silent alarm had been triggered. The police showed up immediately, ready to apprehend the criminals and diffuse the situation.

But unfortunately, these particular Outcasts were not too keen on going to jail. With the building surrounded and no way out. They were like caged animals. And they were desperate. So desperate in fact that they were holding the customers inside the building at gunpoint. Making demands and vowing to start taking lives if they weren't met.

Of course a hostage negotiator had been called in. He was attempting to reason with them. To keep the men inside calm and the rest of the police force from aggravating the already tense situation. He ha no doubt the city's heroes were already on their way. But he wasn't sure what even Frost and Fury could do.

The men inside peered through the window. There were five of them. They were in contact with their comrades as they tried to get someone to pick them up. They were nervous. They guessed the heroes of Berk were probably aware of what was going on and were already on their way.

"Shut up!" one of them cried as he had a gun aimed at a group of hostages. They quivered and whimpered, trying to stay as quiet as they could.

"You, check the back door," the leader commanded as he orders one of them. He nodded before he went to the back of the store.

A father held his son protectively, just praying that he wouldn't be hurt. An Outcast saw he was wearing an expensive watch and smiled hungrily at it. He pointed his gun at him, causing the father to hold his son tighter.

"Hand over the watch," the Outcast demanded dangerously. The man nodded, slowly setting his son down as he tried to calmly take his watch off. Unfortunately he was trembling in nervousness. "Hurry up!" the Outcast barked. The man flinched as he tried to take his watch off faster. The Outcast sneered.

He looked to the man's son and noticed the little boy looking up at him. He narrowed his eyes. He pointed his gun at the kid. The kid's eyes went huge. He had no idea what to do. "What the hell you looking at boy?"

The kid remained silent. To bewildered and scared to react. The man tried to draw the Outcast's attention. But the Outcast didn't like the way the kid was looking at him. He narrow his eyes and cocked back the gun's trigger.

"AHHHH!" all the Outcasts looked up in surprise as they saw one of their men flying over their heads. He crashed through the front window, shattering the glass as he was thrown into the streets. As they were still trying to process what was happening, the lights above their heads started exploding in a spray of sparks.

They shouted in surprise and looked up to see blue flashes blowing out all the lights. Soon they were all left in blackness. The Outcast leader looked around and was about to issue an order when the man to his right suddenly disappeared with a yelp. Then the man to his left was gone.

They could barely make out a black blur moving in the darkness as it collided with another man. Sending him hurtling across the store and into the stands. He leveled his gun at the black shape and prepared to open fire. But suddenly he found himself paralyzed. His eyes darted around as he was frozen on the spot. He couldn't even move a finger.

The black shape suddenly leapt into the air before descending on him. He gave a muffled scream in absolute terror before something collided with his face and he was out cold.

The police outside were wide eyed as they heard the shouts and saw the blue flashed coming from inside the store. They waited on anxiously for something to happen. The negotiator shouted for the Outcasts to respond. To let them know the hostages were fine.

But it proved unnecessary as they came rushing out. Thy flocked to the safety to the police men. Relived to be safe. The police breathed sigh of relief. But were still confused.

Until they heard a familiar sound.

It was faint jingle.

"Are those…spurs?" one of them asked aloud. They looked to the entrance to the store to see a figure dressed in all black stepping out. In their arms was a little boy, who smiled wide as he felt safe in the arms of the heroine.

"Holy crap…is that…?"

The police men were wide eyed as their mouths hung open. They hadn't seen her in a long time. They watched as she slowly approached.

She was dressed in all black. She wore a long black leather jacket with a black leather vest underneath and studded fingerless gloves. She wore black pants and black cowboy boots with steel spurs. On her head was a black cowboy hat. And on the front of her jacket was a silver, glinting sheriff's badge.

She walked up to eh line of policemen before setting the boy down. She patted his head as he smiled up at her. She'd always been his favorite hero. The woman looked up, the lower part of her face was covered by a black bandanna. And her blue were practically glowing.

"It's you…holy crap it's you," one of them said. A murmur went through them. It really was her!

The woman suddenly turned her head. Her hearing alerting her to a fleeing vehicle with the Outcast's comrades. She looked back to the police and tipped her hat to them.

"Officers," she said politely. And then in a gust of wind she was gone.

* * *

><p>The Outcasts cursed and growled in frustration as they saw their comrades being taken into custody. They'd stayed back so they wouldn't be noticed before they got the hell out of there.<p>

"Was that really her? Why the hell is she back?" one of them asked. They all exchanged a glance. They hadn't seen Frost and Fury's partner in forever. They hadn't known what happened to her. Just she just stopped showing up.

"AHHHHH!" the passenger suddenly shouted as he pointed to the driver side window. Everyone turned their head to see someone running beside the car, keeping pace with it like it was nothing.

"Pull over," she commanded. The Outcasts screamed at the driver to speed up. He slammed his foot down on the gas and they pulled ahead of her. They looked behind them and sighed as they saw her getting smaller and smaller.

They faced forward as they took a sharp turn.

Not thinking to watch the skies as a little black shape followed them from above.

* * *

><p>A large group of Outcasts were discussing the unfortunate turn of events. They talked about what they should do about the return of a certain heroine. They already had to deal with Fury and Frost. Not to mention Limelight and Archer were teaming up with them regularly now.<p>

The group was in a large parking lot in the condemned poorer part of the city. It was practically owned by them. They talked and talked, not noticing a figure silently take a seat on the hood of one of their cars.

"Ahem!"

The Outcasts all jumped and turned. They drew their weapons and aimed it at the woman. Who was all too familiar. She sat back, letting a leg swing freely, completely calm and relaxed despite having so many weapons pointed at her. She glanced up, looking at them with glowing blue eyes.

"Howdy partners," she said in amusement.

One of them pulled the trigger, trying to put a bullet in her head. But she was gone. They looked around. Trying to find her.

"Did ya'll miss me?" they all gasped and whirled around before looking up to see her perched on a street lamp. Perfectly balanced like it were nothing. "Cuz I sure missed you," she said, her eyes gleaming in excitement.

"We'll mess you up Night Bitch!" one of tem shouted. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That ain't my name," she said lowly. They all pointed their weapons at her. They were about to open fire when once again she was gone.

"What's my name?!" the woman said as she suddenly appeared on the roof of one of their cars. "What's my name?" she asked again. She kept repeating the question as she circled them. Appearing on the side of building, atop street lamps, mere inches away from them. The Outcasts grew more terrified.

"SAY IT!"

"Calamity Bane!" one of them finally whispered. And suddenly it was dead silent. They all looked around.

"That's right boys!" she shouted. She was atop a street lamp once more. She threw her arms out in a grand gesture. "Calamity Bane is back in town! For one night only! Step up and get your butt kicked by a legend!" she cried out in absolute jubilation.

The Outcasts all shouted out as she leapt of the street lamp and surged forward. Rushing them with inhuman speed. They opened fire. But she swerved and waved through the spray of bullets as she closed the distance.

In an instant she in front of an Outcast. He shoved his gun forward to shoot her in the face. But she jerked to the right, grabbing his gun and pointing it away before she hit him with the back of her hand. But with enough force to knock the wind out of him. He sank to his knees as she removed his weapon and tossed it aside.

She stepped onto his shoulders and leapt over him, throwing her legs out in a midair split kick and taking out two Outcasts at once. They rushed her, drawing knives and crow bars, bats, and chains. But she laughed. She laughed in exhilaration as her fists flew. Using her speed and reflexes to wipe them out, even while being right in the middle of them.

"Wow! She's amazing!" Limelight said impressed.

"Aye!" Archer said in agreement. She watched as every strike form Calamity sent the men flying. They sailed over cars, were thrown into walls. She was incredible.

A crunching sound was heard. The team turned to see Frost, eating a bag of chips. He popped one in his mouth and crunched down. He loved watching Calamity work.

"Really?" Fury asked.

"What? They can't beat her," he said shrugging as he kept eating his chips.

An Outcasts swung at Calamity with an iron pipe. She caught the pipe with her bare hand before using her free hand to grab him by the throat. He went wide eyed and dropped his weapon as he grabbed at her wrist. Calamity smiled.

"CHOKESLAM!" she shouted. She raised him up higher before she slammed him to the ground. He blacked out from the sheer force.

She looked up as another man came rushing at her with a knife. He slashed and stabbed at her. She avoided, leaping back and side stepped. She ducked a swing, coming around behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"SUPLEX!" she shouted. She lifted him up and bent over backwards, driving his head into the ground. And with her strength. He went limp, causing her to smile as she released his unconscious form.

"Who's next?!" Calamity shouted. Headlights suddenly flared to life behind her. Outcasts scrambled out of the way as one of them leapt into his car and drove straight at her. With a bump, she was run over. Disappearing beneath the car's frame.

The Outcasts smiled and breathed a little in relief. Until he car gave a lurch. The driver eyes went wide as suddenly the front end of the car began to rise.

The Outcasts around the car took step back as Calamity slowly rose to her feet. Supporting the car's weight on her shoulders. With a shrug, she flipped the car over and onto its roof. She closed her eyes and rolled her shoulder. With loud cracks and clicks she felt her bones fixing themselves and realigning.

"Ow!" she muttered as she took a breath. The Outcasts raised their weapons to fire. Calamity blurred open to them, avoiding fire as she knocked out several of them. They took aim once more, and as they were about to fire, she suddenly disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

They all exchanged confused glances as they looked around. They held their weapons up, ready for her to reappear. Their eyes and ears strained as they peered into the shadows. One Outcast swept his head back and forth, before it stopped on the back of his comrade's head. Because he could swear there was something small, black, and alive on it.

He narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to look at the black thing. He was about foot away from it when it suddenly looked up at him and screeched. He screamed in surprise before he swung at it with the butt of his gun. The bat leapt from his comrade's head, but it was too late to stop as his butt cracked against the other man's skull. His comrade fell to his knees before falling to his face as he blacked out.

The Outcasts lashed out frantically at the little black bat as it flew all around them. Shrieking in their faces and landing on their heads. They were in such a panic that they knocked a few of themselves out. Finally the bat flew straight up, disappearing into the blackness of the sky.

They all looked up as they waited for something to happen.

"FLYING PRESS!" came a shout followed by Calamity dropping onto some Outcasts and knocking them to the floor. She immediately leapt up before flipping onto her hands and lashing out with her legs, sending two men on either side of her flying with a powerful kick. She flipped onto her feet as she swung at whoever was near her. Knocking them out with powerful punches as she ripped their weapons out of their hands.

She was destroying them. Wiping them out without taking a scratch. But the more she dropped, the more the remaining one standing could use their weapon without worrying about friendly fire. She jerked her body to the side as she avoided bullets flying at her.

She leapt back, landing near one of their cars. She reached in through the open window and grabbed the handle of the door before she ripped it off the car. She held it up and deflected the bullets with her makeshift shield. She closed the distance to one holding a pistol, she was right in front of him before his lowered her shield and punched him through the open window with her free hand.

Then she whirled around and threw the car door at another man with a machine gun, he yelped as it crashed into him. Pinning him under its weight before she came and punched him out. The rest didn't last long, she waved her arm and froze one with her powers. He went stiff as he was surrounded by a blue sparkling mist. Then she used her telekinesis to control his body, forcing him to attack and lash out at his friends before she made him punch himself repeatedly in the face until he fainted.

Calamity smiled proudly as she looked around to see at least 30 Outcasts at her feet.

"Still got it," she said smugly. Suddenly she heard the sound of a shotgun being readied behind her. An Outcast managed to crawl to his car and pull out his shotgun. He loaded it and racked it, ready to fire at her back and kill her. When suddenly in a blue flash his gun was knocked out of his hands.

He looked up in bewilderment to see Calamity holding a high tech looking gun.

Calamity smiled at the familiar weight of her plasma blaster in her hand once more. She had two that were designed by Hiccup and were her weapons of choice. Each of them were black and red and equipped with a small plasma core that allowed it to fire small bursts of plasma energy similar to Fury's gauntlets. They were about the size of a 500 magnum. And the recoil was not something a human could handle. Luckily with her super strength, they were no trouble.

"Didn't you hear? I'm the fastest gun in all of Berk," Calamity said as she narrowed her eyes at the man. She glanced down as he held his hands up. And she noticed he had a handgun of his own in a side holster. "How about I prove it?" she said smiling beneath her bandanna.

"Take the safety off," she said as she motioned to his gun. The man stared dumbfounded. Not sure if she was serious. She motioned for him to go on. Slowly and hesitantly he did. He pulled it form its holster, all while Calamity kept her blaster on him. He switched the safety off before he put it back in place.

"Oh man I love it when she goes all high noon on people," Frost said excitedly. The others watched. Fury smiled underneath his helmet. There was no way he'd beat Calamity in a draw.

Calamity smiled before spinning her gun in her and holstering it. She kept her hand off it and stared her challenger down. Oh how she'd missed this.

"Go ahead. Make the first move," she said lowly.

The man started to sweat. He'd heard of Calamity's skills. She supposedly never lost. And never missed. He curled and uncurled his fingers nervously. His hands were a mere few inches from his gun. All the while, Calamity stared him down, her eyes narrowed in intense focus.

And then he reacted. He reached for his gun and pulled it from its holster before he raised it up to fire. But before he could even pull the trigger, he saw a blue flash and his gun was knocked from his grip. He looked up with wide eyes to see Calamity had drawn her blaster. She swept back her jacket and pulled her other one before she leveled it at his chest and fired.

The last thing the man saw was the blue light before he was hit in the chest with enough force to send him off his feet. He landed on his back as he went out cold.

Calamity twirled her guns of her fingers before she placed them both back in their holsters. She glanced around, making sure there were no more Outcasts. When she saw there were none…she started to laugh.

Giggles of pure exhilaration bubbled out of her throat. That had been the most exciting thing she'd done in a long time. She laughed in joy at being Calamity Bane once more.

"WOOO! GO CALAMITY! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!" Frost cheered as the team came down and up to her. She looked to her old friends and smiled wide.

"Holy rabies that was awesome! Man I forgot how cool it was to be Calamity again!" she said excitedly.

"You were amazing," Archer said with enthusiasm.

"Heck yeah you were," Limelight said in total agreement.

"Still got the moves Calamity," Fury said with a nod.

Calamity smiled wide. Because as Calamity, she felt she could do anything. Beat anyone. Especially with her friends by her side. She felt ready to go to Nosferatu City. To rescue the love of her life.

"Alright guys. We head to Nosferatu City," she commanded. Everyone nodded in agreement. "But first," she pulled out her communicator and used her telekinesis to make it hover. She gesture for the other to come closer. Frost and Fury chuckled and grabbed their girlfriends.

They stood on either side of her as she wrapped her arms around them as far as they could go. Then she looked to the communicator as she focused her powers.

"Ok, on three, say cheese!" she said. "One…two…three!"

"CHEESE!" the group cried in unison. The communicator gave a flash as it took a picture to capture the start of their adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. Her name is Calamity Bane. So to explain. Its not known by the gernal public that Mavis is a vampire. They just assume she's a super with strange array of abilites. She wears the bandanna across her face to hide her fangs. She's a street fighter who uses her superb reflexes and strenght to fight. But after coming to the human wolrd and being exposed to many new thngs, she took an interest in professional wrestling. Especially since she had two guys as her best friends. So she likes to incorporate wrestling moves into her fighting style. <strong>

**To answer a question. she and jack never dated. They were all just best buds. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Mavis Dracula**

After the fight with the Outcasts the heroes had gone back to Hiccup's house to grab some luggage as well as Toothless and Orthrus before hopping into the Timberjack and flying toward Nosferatu city. As they were flying, Rapunzel, Merida, and Mavis sat in the back to get more acquainted. After talking with Mavis they found her quite relatable. Like Merida she'd had an overbearing parent in the form of her father. And like Rapunzel she knew what it was like to be locked away for years.

"So how old are you Mavis?" Merida asked curiously.

"124."

Rapunzel's and Merida's jaws dropped in shock.

"Yeah older than I look I know," she said with a chuckle.

"And how exactly did you become a superhero then?" Rapunzel asked.

Mavis smiled as she explained her story. She told the how on her 118th birthday she'd met her boyfriend Johnny. He'd been a human who had stumbled upon her father's secret hotel for monsters and she'd fallen in love with him. She told them that her father had let her leave and for a year they'd traveled the world together.

"After a year of being together we decided it was time for me to meet Johnny's parents. But we wanted to be completely honest. So we planned to tell them that I was a vampire," she explained. "It didn't go well."

She relayed the story about how they'd told them what she was. They didn't believe it until she walked up a wall and turned into a bat. Johnny's parents and family freaked out. They were terrified of her even though they tried to explain to them that she and many monsters like her were nice.

"But they wouldn't listen. His dad left the room and came back with a shotgun. He…shot me," she said sadly. "It healed. And it hurt, but what hurt worse is that they were the kind of humans my dad warned me about. I was so optimistic about the world. And they feared me just for being what I am. I was so hurt I ran off. I turned into a bat and flew away, leaving Johnny behind and not caring where I was going."

"That was a bad idea. I wandered around for a while. Just moving from city to city until I came to Berk. Unfortunately, I didn't think to grab any blood substitutes. So by the time I reached Berk I was starving. I would feed on animals, but it wasn't enough. Until finally…I almost drank a kid," she revealed. Guilt and shame was evident in her voice.

"Luckily Jack stopped me. I ran off. He followed. He tried to help. But I was so hungry I attacked him. And then Hiccup showed up. That wasn't a friendly meeting. He tried to kill me," she said sheepishly.

The girls gasped in shock and looked to Hiccup in horror.

Hiccup sighed and looked back at them. He and Jack had been listening to the story. "I was a different person back then," he said in defense.

"To be fair I was about to drink Jack," conceded. She went on to explain how Jack managed to convince Hiccup to capture her instead. Hiccup took her and Jack to the Cove and kept her locked up until he made a blood substitute for her. He fed her until she was stable and he released her.

"And the rest is history," Mavis finished with a smile.

The girls smiled. She and the boys obviously had quite the story.

"Want to see some pics?" Mavis asked. They nodded. Mavis pulled out her communicator and went to her picture files. She scrolled through hem and showed them picture of her, Hiccup, and Jack.

"What was it like living with them?" Merida asked.

"It was awesome! For the first time in my life I had friends my age. Relatively speaking. People who weren't afraid of me, accepted me for what and who I was. We hung out, went on road trips together. And at night we defended Berk as a super kick butt team. I had friends, roommates, Hiccup made me a fake identity so I could get a job. For two and a half years I got to experience what I was like to be a human," she said as she beamed at the memory.

"Look," she said showing them her pictures. The girls looked down to see picture of Mavis, Jack, and Hiccup doing many different things in many different places. They apparently went to beaches. Visited Canada. Went to Mardi Gras. The girl smiled as Mavis enthusiastically gave them details about every picture.

"Oh now what is this!?" Rapunzel asked as Mavis stopped on a picture. What was curious was that I was a picture of her. And she was blonde. And looked very unhappy.

"Oh yeah…that," Mavis said as she frowned. She cast a glance at Jack's back. "Jack and I got into a prank war. He put a bleaching agent in my shampoo and garlic juice in my body wash."

Hiccup and Jack suddenly burst out in laughter at the memory. They threw their heads back and howled.

"Oh man we called her scary spice for weeks," Jack breathed out before he started chuckling like mad.

"And she reeked," Hiccup added as tears came to his eyes.

"Assholes," Mavis said as she wrinkled her nose them. But with a smirk she scrolled through a few more pictures before stopping at one of Jack.

She showed the girls who blinked in surprise. Then they erupted into giggles of their own. Merida snorted at the sight and Rapunzel slapped her knee uncontrollably. It was Jack. And he was orange.

"In retaliation for the shampoo and body wash I snuck into his room while he slept and applied a tanning lotion. I left it on all night," she said with a sly smile.

"Not funny," Jack huffed from the front.

"IT WAS HILARIOUS!" Hiccup cried in total disagreement. "You looked like a tall Oompa Loompa!"

"Or an old carrot," Mavis joked. She and Hiccup started laughing in unison at Jack's expense.

Once they got their laughter under control Mavis scrolled through a few more pictures. Some were even of them in their super hero identities. They started to sense Mavis really loved taking pictures.

"Oh this one will always be my favorite," Mavis explained as she stopped at a picture.

"So there was this villain in our city named El Macho," Mavis began.

"Oh man the Wrestling Match of Doom!" Jack cried out fondly.

"So El Macho stole this experimental muscle growth formula. He wanted to test it so he called us out. When we got there he challenged us to a wrestling match. Like with a ring and everything. We accepted," Mavis explained. She scrolled through more pictures. Each one a moment in the match. One showed Jack dropping kicking a henchman. Another showed him slamming a chair over his back. Anther showed Hiccup clotheslining someone. Another showed Mavis leaping from the ropes, elbow pointed downward at the sprawled out El Macho. Then there was her going for the pin. Followed by Jack removing el Macho's mask.

The very last picture showed the three of them, each with a victory trophy. Mavis was in the front, wearing a large decorative belt that was El Macho's. To her left was Jack, wearing El Macho's mask and throwing up bull horns. To her right and in the back was Hiccup wearing el Macho's cape and striking a pose.

The girls laughed. They looked to Mavis who smiled wide at each picture. They could tell they meant a lot to her.

"So why the cowgirl theme?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well after coming to the modern world and experiencing new things. I became kind of a movie buff. I was into Westerns for a while. I liked the whole vigilante bandit thing. So I became Calamity Bane," she said shrugging.

"Why did you leave?" Merida asked, truly curious. She could tell she loved Jack and Hiccup. As well as being a hero. She wondered what made her quit.

"Well, I lived with the guys for like two and a half years. And while I loved it…I missed Johnny," Mavis explained. "The guys noticed that. So Hiccup tracked him down and flew him to Berk," Mavis paused as she blushed. She looked down and brushed some hair out of her face.

"He never stopped looking for me. He called my dad's hotel almost every day. I always assumed he'd moved on. You know, found a human girl…but he didn't. His parents and family felt bad for what they did after he explained how we'd been together for a year without any harm coming to him. They accepted that not all monsters were bad and apologized. So me and him reconciled and got back together. And we decided to travel again." She smiled fondly at the memory. But then she released a sad sigh.

"It was hard, but I quit being Calamity. Calamity was Frost and Fury's partner, it just didn't feel right to keep being her without them."

The girls felt bad. They saw how much Mavis had missed being with the guys.

"So how about you guys. How did this whole Big Four thing start?" Mavis asked to change the subject.

The girls smiled wide and recounted the story.

"So that whole solar eclipse and dark spirits thing was you guys?" Mavis asked in shock. They all nodded. "Aww man, why didn't you guys call me? I totally would have helped!" she cried in offense as she looked to Jack and Hiccup.

"A lot of things were going on," Hiccup replied with a shrug.

"It went ok anyway. We totally saved the world. You jelly bro?" Jack asked Mavis with a smirk. Mavis flipped him off before crossing her arms over her chest. Still peeved.

The rest of the flight was small talk between the girls. Mavis talked about her boyfriend Johnny. She showed them pictures of them together. They apparently backpacked all around the world.

"Yeah…I love that guy. Johnny is my zing," Mavis said with a warm smile.

"Zing?" Merida asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, Zing. You know, that person that when you're together you just…Zing," Mavis replied as if it were something obvious. Mavis leavened in close to whisper. "I was surprised to see Hiccup with a girlfriend. I can tell he really likes you. Do you know about Keiko?" Mavis asked. Merida nodded in conformation.

"Jack and I always tried to hook him up, but Hiccup always avoided relationships. I'm happy to see he found someone. Is he your Zing?" Mavis asked cocking her head to the side.

Merida blushed. She cast a glance over to Hiccup who was piloting. A smile crept to her face. "Ah think he might be," Merida replied with love and affection written clear on her face.

Mavis smiled wide, feeling very happy for her friend. "How about you Punz?"

"Well Jack and I are good together, but I don't know if he's my Zing just yet," Rapunzel replied with a shrug.

"By the way, whose hellhound is that?" Mavis asked as she pointed to Orthrus resting at Merida's feet.

"Mine. She's a rescue," Merida replied as she reached down and gave the hellhound a pat on the head.

"Cool. I guess you got a mate huh Toothless?" Mavis asked looking to the wolf dog. Said wolf dog perked up and growled in reply before laying his head back down. "Or not."

An hour or two later the group reached the outskirts of Nosferatu City. Hiccup landed the Timberjack before everyone climbed out. They grabbed their luggage and flew into the city. Hiccup had the Timberjack remain where it was, but used its cloaking technology to hide itself. Nosferatu city was a city much like Las Vegas as it resided in the middle of a desert in Utah. Mavis explained that despite the sunny environment, it had the largest vampire population in the U.S.

And it was run by one particular vampire.

Landing on a building the group put on coats and other heaving clothing to hide their costumes. Then they found themselves a nice hotel. Hiccup and Merida paid since they were billionaires. And they decided to get the Penthouse Suite at the top floor.

The hotel normally didn't allow pets, but seeing as their company consisted of two respected billionaires, a supermodel, and a professional athlete, they quickly made an exception.

Once inside their suite which consisted of many rooms. Hiccup and jack each got their own room while the girls decided to crash together with Mavis. Mavis was excited, finally some girls to talk to.

"So Mavis, this is your world. What should we do?" Hiccup asked as the group gathered to discuss the game plan.

Mavis tapped her chin in thought. "Well nothing tonight. Sun will be up soon. But tomorrow we go see the man in charge," she said firmly.

"Is that a good idea? To let them know you're here?" Merida asked uncertain.

"It's considered rude not to announce your presence. He'd eventually call me in for a formal meeting anyway. But I have a contact in the city looking into things."

"So who is this vampire?" Jack asked curiously.

"He calls himself Vladimir in honor of his sire, the person who turned him. Not many people know his real name," Mavis explained. "But he'd dangerous. I'll explain everything tomorrow," Mavis said as she stifled a yawn. Jetlag and anxiety had drained her considerably.

Everyone nodded before turning in.

As the girls settled down for the night, Mavis stared out the window. She narrowed her eyes in determination.

"I'll find you Johnny. Just hang on. I will find you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Lion's Den**

Merida was the first to wake up the next morning. She yawned and rubbed her eyes to clear the sleepiness out of them before sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. With a breath she threw back her comforter and made her way over to the window. She threw open the curtains to let in the sunlight and welcome the new day.

And that's when she smelled smoke.

"AHH!" came yelp. Merida whirled around to see Mavis clinging to the ceiling, her eyes wide as she eyed the patch of sunlight on her bed.

"OCH! Ah'm so sorry Mavis!" Merida cried before she pulled the curtains back in place. She'd forgotten one of their company was a vampire. Once the window was covered Mavis let out breath in relief before dropping go to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel asked in concern as she noticed the burn marks on Mavis' arms.

Mavis smiled at her concern. "Yeah, I'm good. They'll be gone in a moment," Mavis replied with a shrug.

And sure enough the burnt red skin began to repair itself. The girls wowed in amazement. Mavis only chuckled. Vampire healing abilities were normal to her.

"Ah really am sorry Mavis," Merida said once more.

"It's ok. Jack used to do that just to piss me off," Mavis said unconcerned.

Rapunzel stretched and yawned. "Well now that we're up I'm gonna take a shower," she said as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Ah guess I'll go wake Hiccup," Merida said as she walked to the room's exit.

"And I'll catch some more shut eye," Mavis said as she yawned before she flopped back down on her bed. She sighed. Mavis wasn't a morning person.

* * *

><p>The group save their vampire comrade was in the kitchen eating breakfast. They'd ordered room service and had some dog food delivered to their suite and they ate and made idle chit chat. The boys explained that Mavis usually slept in late. She was a more 'nocturnal' person they joked.<p>

So after breakfast they watched some television. Merida and Hiccup opened their laptops to get in some work for their companies. And finally around midday Mavis strolled into the kitchen. The group joined her as she sat down to eat a bagel with cream cheese and some orange juice.

"Alright M, so what's the game plan?" Jack asked.

Mavis set down her juice to answer. "Well tonight we go see Vlad. Confront him and let him know I'm here," Mavis began.

"Are you really sure that's a good idea Mavis?" Merida asked in concern.

"My presence here wouldn't go unnoticed for very long anyway. Besides, if we keep his attention on me he won't be looking for my eyes and ears in the city," Mavis replied.

"Who is this mystery informant?" Hiccup asked.

"We'll meet up with him tonight after the meeting with Vlad," Mavis explained. The group nodded, having to trust Mavis since they didn't know how the vampire world worked.

"By the way Mavis, why does this guys want to marry you so badly?" Jack asked curiously. "I mean, not that you aren't a catch, but this seems like a lot of trouble," Jack said thoughtfully.

Mavis sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's probably because I'm the only pure blooded female vampire in the world," she explained.

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there are two types of vampires. Pure bloods, like me, my father, and a handful of other vampires in the world. And then there are the sired, or one who were turned," she began.

"Vampirism is said to come from demons. The original vampires were said to have obtained their powers from a deal with demons. Anyone turned by them became pure bloods. Anyone bitten after were not," she explained.

"What's so special about pure bloods?" Merida sked.

"We're stronger than regular vampires. We have more magical abilities. But also…we can sexually reproduce. Vampires are sterile. We increase our numbers via turning other people. But pure bloods can reproduce with regular vampires. My dad and mom were both pure bloods and I was born a vampire. Making my blood very pure," she explained.

"After leaving the hotel I met many vampires. And many of them tried to propose to me. Wanting me to be their wife so I could give them children. Luckily none of them would risk forcing me, lest they face my father's wrath. But I believe Vlad would, given his sire's history with my father."

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

Mavis bit the lip nervously. But with a sigh she relented. "Well, most of what you hear about my father is exaggeration. But…all stories are based in some truth. For many years my dad was a ruthless killer. A legend among vampires for his insatiable thirst. It's said he would drink an entire village in one night. But over the years he mellowed out. He said he was looking for something to fil the emptiness inside of him. And he finally found it in my mom," Mavis said with a small smile.

"He fell in love with her. And she with him. They got married and he found what he was looking for. A family. After that he swore off human blood forever. But another vampire sought him out. His name was Vladimir," Mavis said as he eyes narrowed into a scowl.

"Vladimir wanted to start a war with the humans. He believed vampires were superior. And he wanted my dad to lead him and his generals. My dad refused, saying he wanted no part in it. My mom was pregnant with me at the time. Vladimir seemingly accepted his answer. But my dad was out one day with his friends and Vlad took my mom. My dad and his friends tracked him down and they fought Vlad and his generals. My dad won, dealing Vlad fatal wound, but Vlad got away. My dad let him go, he only care about my mom's safety. Vlad was said to have died soon after. But he'd sired a son who'd sworn revenge. Vlad II claims to have gotten over that grudge. But my dad isn't so sure. I met Vlad in Norway. The guy made my skin crawl. Then Johnny goes missing in Poland and there a card saying to come to his city. It's too much of a coincidence for it not to be him," Mavis said lowly.

"Alright then, sounds like we got a plan," Hiccup said with a nod. "I guess you'll have to be leading this mission Mavis. This is your territory and all." Mavis nodded in agreement.

"Are there still vampires that drink human blood?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

Mavis turned to her. She held her gaze and nodded. "The monster populations are divided. One side wants to live alongside humans. One side believe they aren't good for anything besides food. The latter still hunt humans," Mavis said, disgust and disdain evident.

"And who stops them?" Merida asked in horror. "Humans are being hunted and no one is doing anything about that?"

"There are people doing something about it. There are powers keeping them in check. There are hunters. People who hunt monsters who prey on humans. Then there is the Order of the Paladins in France. They're a group of clerics and knights who've been around since medieval times who hunt and destroy monsters. They used to do it unbiasedly, but they had a regime change recently. I've heard they've joined forces with the NSA nowadays. And then there's the Wind walker."

No one noticed Jack stiffen and frown before turning to look out the window.

"The Wind walker is said to be a powerful magic user. A shaman to be exact. The witches who work for my dad say she's got the potential to be the next sorcerer supreme. They say she hunts monsters, and sends them to hell. And lastly…there's the Pumpkin King," Mavis explained.

The group listened with interest. There was a lot about the magic world they didn't know.

"Many monsters hope to come out of hiding one day. But we can't just yet. Not when humans still have a reason to be afraid of us," Mavis said sadly.

With that the group settled back and psyched themselves out for tonight.

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun set the group got moving. The changed into their costumes, but wore heavy clothing over them. Hiccup had his armor on and over it was a large sweatshirt and overcoat. Jack had a large hoodie. Rapunzel and purple turtleneck. And Merida was going to keep her cloak.<p>

Hiccup and Mavis went downstairs to get the rental car he'd acquired. Then the others flew down to meet them a few blocks over. They left the dogs in the room to guard their things. Hiccup was at the wheel while Mavis directed him to the part of the city where the monsters and vampire hung out.

Nosferatu city appeared to have quite the night life. O surprise given the monster population. There were clubs upon clubs everywhere. Mavis and Jack pointed to some clubs signs. They pointed out certain hidden symbols letting the monsters know they were safe there.

Eventually they came up to a large nightclub. Probably the largest they'd seen so far. On it was a symbol of a large red bat. The club was called the Hunter's place. And from the line to get in, it was very popular. The group parked some distance away and followed Mavis as she led them to the entrance. She paused to speak with the bouncer. After a moment he let her and the rest of the gang inside.

Mavis kept her hat close to her head and her bandanna down as she pushed her way through the dancing bodies. The gang looked around in surprise. This was one hell of a club. People were dancing everywhere. The bass of techno music beat and vibrated through the air. Light of many different colors streamed and flashed. Jack and Mavis could tell not all of these people were human. Glamour magic permeated the air itself.

Merida had to grab Hiccup's hand to keep from being lost in the sea of people. And soon enough they cleared the dance floor and stopped at some elevator on the far side of the room. The attendant spoke with Mavis before calling the elevator and ushering them inside. Then he hit the button taking them to the top floor.

The ride up was quiet, save for the elevator music. Once they reached the top the doors opened and the man led them down a hallway to a pair of large wooden doors. He pushed them open and held it open for the group. Mavis nodded in thanks.

Jack pulled out his staff and Merida took out her bow in case a fight started. Rapunzel's hair was already blonde. Hiccup's armor was ready to be activated at a moment's notice.

But when they got inside they found the room quite…pleasant. It looked like an old style tavern setting. There were wooden floors and rafter everywhere. Not to mention the hunting trophies consisting of deer head, antlers, and animal hides everywhere.

Looking around there were only four people in the room. There was a bar on one side with three identical blonde women who were staring adoringly at the man standing in front of the fire.

"Vladimir," Mavis said in acknowledgment.

The man turned around. He was a tall man. Not to mention burly. Underneath his fitting red shirt they could al see his bugling and rippling muscles. His biceps were huge as his shirtsleeves showed them off. They had to be the size of Hiccup's head. The man looked at them with blue eyes. He had long black hair with a prominent and strong jaw with a cleft chin. He wore a dark black cape over his shirt with black pants.

He eyed the group, until his eyes fell to Merida. He cocked an eyebrow as his gaze feel to her bow.

"Is that a bow?" he asked lowly. He took a few steps forward. The group tensed.

"Aye," Merida said with a nod.

The room was silent. The man stared at Merida as he assessed her. And then to everyone's surprise he threw his head back and laughed jovially.

"Excellent. Pardon my surprise, I just can't remember the last time I've seen anyone use a bow nowadays. It's all about guns now. Tell me, are you a hunter?" he asked curiously.

"Aye," Merida answered.

"Well then you have to see my collection," Vlad said excitedly. He stepped forward and placed an arm over her shoulders. Merida warily allowed this since he seemed to be playing nice. He pulled her along as he pointed out his array of dead animals.

"Tell me, what the biggest thing you've downed?"

"A buck. Right between the eyes," Merida said proudly.

"Really, that's quite a shot. How big were the antlers?"

Merida smiled. And soon she and Vlad started swapping hunting stories as Vlad pointed out his collection. The group stood there in stunned silence. Merida was actually getting along with the supposed bad guy. They exchanged a glance and shrugged, they plopped themselves down on the couch as Merida and Vlad kept talking.

Surely there wasn't that much to talk about right?

* * *

><p>Wrong.<p>

Merida and Vlad had been talking for at least an hour and a half nonstop. Their topics ranged from hunting stories, to places they've hunted, to things they've hunted, to things they hunted with. The rest of the group sat bored out of their minds.

"So then McGuffin trips over a log and makes so much noise that the damn deer starts running away. Ah was so angry and I took off after it on my horse. I knew the trail well so I got ahead of it and waited, then I got my bow and fired," Merida explained.

Vlad slapped his knee and laughed out loud. He clapped, impressed by her skills.

"Excellent story Merida. Hunting, oh how it's changed. You don't find many real hunters nowadays. I might have to go to this, Dunbroch," Vlad said rubbing his chin.

"Girls, bring us some beer please," Vlad ordered. The girls behind the bar obliged. They brought out some mugs of beer. Placing it on the small table in front of the group. Vlad sat opposite the couch the group was sitting on.

Vlad picked up his beer and waited as the rest of the group picked up theirs. With a hearty cheer he and Merida tapped their mugs together before downing them. The other took a gulp of theirs. And Hiccup immediately started coughing.

This beer was strong. Very strong. Hiccup had never been much of a drinker.

"Are you alright there Henry?" Vlad asked over the lip of his mug.

Hiccup coughed bit more and nodded a little before setting his mug down. "A little strong."

"Yes sorry about that. As a vampire I hardly feel the effects of alcohol at all unless it fairly strong. I should've warned you."

Hiccup nodded in acceptance.

"So tell me Henry, what's the biggest thing you've hunted?" Vlad asked as he leaned forward in his seat. Hiccup stiffened. He'd never been much of a hunter.

"Uh..well…I've never really—"

"Pfft. Hiccup hunt something?" Merida said with a chuckled and a snort. "Hiccup may be smart, but a hunter he is not. Poor lad couldn't hit the broad side of a barn unless he built something to do it for him," Merida said with a laugh. She meant for it to be a little joke. But Hiccup scowled as he turned his head away and looked in another direction as Vlad laughed alongside her.

"Oh some people just aren't suited to hunting. I'm sure Henry is good at many other things. Back when I was a human men were well…expected to be strong and such. I myself used to eat four dozen eggs as a lad. Then when I was grown I ate five dozen eggs. And look at me now," Vlad said as he raised his arms and flexed his muscles.

Hiccup frowned. So he wasn't strong is what he was saying. He shifted a glance at Merida. And he couldn't help but notice as she blushed and ogled Vlad's impressive physique. A physique which in all fairness put Hiccup's to absolute shame.

"So Vlad, I couldn't help but notice how this place looks like an old French style tavern. And yet Vladimir is a Slavic name in origin," put out there curiously.

"Very true. Good eye lass. I myself am actually French. Vlad was the name of my sire. I use it to honor him. But my real name," he paused to take a drink form his mug. He took a few hearty swallows before he set it down.

"My real name is Gaston."


	7. Chapter 7

**Fight Night**

After revealing his name to the group Vlad, or Gaston, went on to explain how he grew up in a small town in France in the 1700s. He relayed them his story about how his sire had fished him from a river and then turned him into a vampire to save his life.

"Back when I was human I was quite the oaf. Some would even say I was downright boorish, I thought muscles and strength were everything. But then my sire taught me the value of my brain. And look at me now," Vlad said proudly as he gestured to the room.

"I've invested wisely and built a business for the benefit of my kind," he said with a smile. Then he turned to look at Hiccup. "So it's ok to be a little…scrawny Henry. I'm sure you make up for it with your brain," Vlad said pointing to his head.

Hiccup's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He couldn't help but notice the slight note on condescendence in Vlad's words. And did he really have to call him scrawny?

"Yes, I have everything a man could ask for. Well…almost everything," Vlad said. His face suddenly fell.

"Anyway, Vlad, I've come to speak with you," Mavis piped in, finally getting a chance to speak.

"Oh yes of course Mavis. I don't supposes you've come to reconsider and accept my offer have you?"

"Uhm…yeah. No," Mavis replied. She kept her face neutral to be polite. But the thought of being with Vlad made her want to gag and wretch. "Johnny was kidnapped Vlad," Mavis said with narrowed eyes.

Vlad's eyes widened in surprise. "The human boy you were with. My, my, how awful," Vlad said. The others tried to tell if he was faking concern. But they couldn't detect deceit. Yet anyway.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with that would you?" Mavis asked lowly.

"Me? Why would you believe I had something to do with this?"

"Because I found a note saying to come here. To Nosferatu City, the place which you practically own," Mavis explained with a steely voice.

"Mavis there are A LOT of vampires in this city. Some with lots of influence. And I'm sure not the only one who'd want you as their little wife," Vlad pointed out. Mavis narrowed her eyes. "Sorry, old habits die hard," Vlad apologized.

"I assure you Mavis I had nothing to do with this," Vlad insisted as he placed a hand over his heart. "Back then, sure. The old me would have resorted to such low down and callous tactics. But I've changed. I'm a new, better man. I do apologize if I came on strong when we met. But you have to understand there are practically no pure blooded female vampires in the world."

Vlad's face fell. He sighed with a melancholy look. "Pure blooded females have always been exceptionally rare. Your father was lucky to find your mother. To be able to have a child with her. After living for a few hundred years, these things get to you. When I was a human man I wanted children of my own. Six or seven strapping young boys. So when I met you…and you could give me the one thing I wanted," he turned his head away and clenched his fists.

Mavis actually felt a little bad for Vlad. She didn't know what is was like to want kids. She was way too young (by vampire standards) to consider that yet. It sucked that she was the only pure blooded female in the world.

"But never mind me. This is terrible. I shall help you find him," Vlad said firmly.

"No, that's ok. My friends and I can handle this. I'd just like it you stood aside while I searched." She still didn't trust him. She didn't want him following them too closely.

Vlad nodded. "Whatever you need."

"Thank you. Well thank you for the hospitality Vlad. I guess we'll be going," Mavis said as she stood up. The others stood to follow.

As they started for the door Vlad wrapped an arm around Hiccup's neck in a friendly gesture. That Hiccup could not stand!

"A little pointer if you want to bulk up a little Henry. Five dozen eggs every morning. Coupled with some rigorous exercise and you'll change your twig like physique in no time," Vlad said with a patronizing pat on the chest.

Hiccup scowled as Vlad let him go.

"Oh and I do hope you'll stop by once again Merida. I'll show you my long bow," Vlad added. Merida looked back and smiled.

Not at all catching what could be heard as innuendo.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Hiccup cried indignantly from the front of the car. After leaving Vlad's club the group piled back into the car and started driving to another part of the city to meet Mavis' contact.<p>

"What was what?" Merida asked with a frown as she sat in the back seat. Everyone else in the car tried to remain silent and invisible as they felt a fight coming on.

"WHAT WAS **THAT?**!" Hiccup said again as he pointed back at the retreating building.

"Ah have no idea what you mean Hiccup," Merida said as she started to get annoyed by his attitude.

"No id—you were swooning over the bad guy!" Hiccup shouted.

Merida's jaw dropped in utter offense. "Ah was not _swooning_ over anybody Hiccup. Ah was simply having a conversation about a particular interest of mine," Merida shot back.

"Oh yeah, and you totally weren't ogling his muscles either," Hiccup muttered bitterly.

"Oh, so am I not allowed to talk to people if they have muscles Hiccup? Should I remain silent whenever we meet someone who you think is attractive? Is that it?" Merida bit back. She wasn't liking this jealous and possessive behavior all of a sudden. And then there was this apparent lack of trust.

Hiccup clutched the steering wheel with white knuckles. He could not believe she was turning this around on him! Making him the bad guy after she practically undressed that guy with her eyes.

"Oh my god," Hiccup said as a realization set in. "He's your type," he said in shock. Merida flinched in surprise. "He's muscular, a hunter, rich, and obviously smart. He's totally your type," Hiccup said as a dark pool of jealousy began churning in the lower part of his stomach.

"Och! You're being ridiculous Hiccup," Merida with an eye roll.

Hiccup frowned. She didn't deny it.

"Well excuse me. Sorry if I feel a little threatened. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that if we met at a bar, you would have gone home with Vlad," he said, his words dripping with venom.

Merida glared at the back of his head. She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. She'd done nothing wrong. Simply had a conversation with a fellow outdoorsman and hunter, who yes, happened to be attractive and enjoyed it. What was so wrong about that?

"Of course Ah would have. You wouldn't have even had the courage to speak to me," she huffed.

Everyone in the car gasped. Rapunzel looked at her friend in absolute horror. Even she could see she'd crossed a line.

Now what Merida meant, was that Hiccup, who had never been the 'lady killer' or particularly forward with women, would have most likely seen Merida in a bar and done nothing because he believed he wouldn't have had a chance. After all, she'd been the one to ask him out when they first met. So by default, Gaston probably would have been the person she'd gone home with.

But that's not how Hiccup heard it.

What Hiccup heard was that he was scrawny, not a hunter, and a nerd who would have never caught her eye or stood a chance had they not met in the circumstances that they did. And that Vlad was the much more compatible partner.

Everyone shrunk a little as they could feel the jealousy and ire raging within Hiccup. They saw his shoulders were stiff and rigid as he tried to keep himself from lashing out and escalating this fight to a new level that they probably could not recover from. So with a breath his shoulders sagged and he simply focused all his attention on the road.

Merida was unrepentant. She simply snorted and nodded, feeling she'd won their little spat. Or whatever had just occurred because of his insecurities.

The car ride was awkward to say the least as Mavis directed Hiccup to their next stop.

* * *

><p>Everyone was surprised when Mavis led them to a small café in another part of the city. She strolled inside and the other followed after her. Jack noticed the hidden symbols declaring that this place was for monsters. He glanced around and noticed a lot of glamour magic.<p>

Mavis spoke with a waitress who led them to the back of the restaurant. They followed after her. Jack kept a space between Hiccup and Merida. Not wanting them to explode at each other. Eventually they were led to a small private room with a small table. The waitress went to retrieve some chair and left.

Mavis kept glancing around and sniffing the air. Trying to detect any sign of the informant. The others were curious as to who they were supposed to meet.

"Ack!" Merida suddenly yelped. She jumped a little and placed her hands over her rear before turning to give Jack a slap.

"OW!" Jack cried as he brought his hand to his stinging cheek. He looked at Merida in bewilderment. "What the hell Merida!"

"You deserved it!" Merida growled at him. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were narrowed in anger.

"For what?!" Jack asked incredulously.

"For pinching my ass you arse!" she screamed at him.

Jack raised an eyebrow. Jack would NEVER do that to her. One, she was Hiccup's girl. Two, she was a good friend. And three, Merida would kill him. Or at least inflict severe bodily harm. He was about to vehemently deny her accusation when someone cut in.

"Sorry, that was actually me," came a new unknown voice. Everyone jumped and looked around. But they saw no one. "I couldn't help it."

"Invisible man. There you are," Mavis said to the air with a smile. Suddenly a pair of glasses appeared. They floated in midair before opening. Now they appeared to be sitting on a person's face.

"Hey Mavis. Glad to finally hear some new material. I swear I would have screamed if you said it was nice to _see you _like Drac does," Invisible man said.

The waitress came back with some chairs, allowing the group to sit down. Merida glared at the floating pair of glasses. Not at all happy about the inappropriate greeting.

"So Invisible Man, have you found anything?" Mavis asked seriously.

"I've heard a few things here and there. But first, answer my question." Mavis nodded for him to go on. "Why haven't you called your father?"

Mavis narrowed her eyes. "I can handle this on my own. I have my friends helping me," Mavis said as she gestured to the team. "Besides, the last thing we need is my father coming here and creating more chaos," she added.

"Yeah, but you don't know Vlad. He's a dangerous a guy Mavis. I really think you should call him," Invisible Man insisted.

"If it gets really bad I will. But for now I need to handle this on my own," Mavis replied.

Invisible Man sighed. The glasses bobbed in a nod. "So these are you friends from your superhero days huh?" he said as he turned to Hiccup and Jack. "Thanks for taking care of our girl you two."

"No prob," Jack replied casually. "So you Mavis' informant? Makes sense, easy to spy," Jack said with a smirk.

"I'll have you know I never spy. I simply stand close by, and if the people talking don't see the need to lower their voices, then I may catch some interesting information in passing," he replied evenly.

"So, what did you hear in passing?" Mavis asked.

The glasses turned to look at her. "Well, nothing on Johnny, sorry to say. But I did get something," he revealed.

"What is it?"

The Invisible Man remained silent. "You need to find a Wendigo. Supposedly one just came back from a job…in Poland," he said.

Mavis' brows shot up. "That's where Johnny was taken. Where can we find this Wendigo? What's his name?"

"No idea. But head to the Wolf's Den. It's a little gym for monsters. Heard he likes to work out there. Ask for the owner Charley, he's a wolf who doesn't like Vlad so much. Might be willing to help," he replied.

Mavis nodded and stood up. "Thanks Invisible Man. Call me if you find out more," Mavis said hurriedly as she made her way to the exit. The other followed.

Mavis walked with purpose. Finally a lead. It may have been small, but it was something. They all piled back into the car and Hiccup started the engine.

"So," Rapunzel piped in. They turned to look at her. "What's a Wendigo?"

* * *

><p>The group found and reached the Wolf's Den within 45 minutes. It was a very large multistory building. Unassuming with red brick, glass windows, and rectangular. They went inside. Mavis went up to the counter and asked for Charley. The woman at the counter eyed the others.<p>

"They're with me," Mavis said coolly. To make a point she smiled and revealed her fangs. The woman nodded before she led them to a flight of stairs. The stairs went down. And down. And down. As they got closer to the bottom they could hear what sounded like cheering. They saw lights and the group looked down to see a large group of monsters surrounding a large rectangular hole in the stone floor. And in that holes was octagon fence cage.

"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asked aloud.

"Yes sir. An underground interspecies fighting league," the woman answered. She led them to the bottom and pushed through the crowd before stopping at the back of a large man looking down into the ring. She tapped him on the shoulder and caused him to turn around.

They assumed this was Charley. He was large. About two inches taller than Hiccup with a full short trimmed beard. He looked to be in his thirties and was wearing a black sport shirt. He was a muscular man with brown hair and sideburns. His eyes were yellow like a wolf's.

He bent down and the woman whispered into his ear. He nodded along and his eyes widened before he looked to Mavis. He frowned before dismissing the woman and ushering for the group to follow him away from the crowd. When they were far enough away where they could have a conversation he rounded on them.

"So what the hell does a Tick want with my business?" the man growled. Baring his teeth.

Mavis narrowed her eyes at the use of the word 'Tick'. It was a derogatory term used for vampires. Werewolves and Vampires didn't get along very well. Mavis was surprised to learn this after leaving the hotel given the relationship between her father and her uncle Wayne.

"I'm just looking for someone," Mavis replied evenly.

"Well he ain't here. Tell that prick Vlad that I stay out of his business and he promised to stay out of mine."

"I don't work for Vlad," Mavis replied with gritted teeth.

Charley's brows shot up in surprise. "You don't?"

"No. Just because I'm a Vampire doesn't mean I'm one of his goons. And I have nothing against werewolves. And I don't think my kind I superior. So you can drop the glare thank you," Mavis huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The man processed her words with wide eyes. Then he blew out a breath. "Sorry girl. That prick Vlad is just always giving me trouble. Practically runs the city. And he hates wolves for some reason," he said to apologize.

Mavis smiled and nodded in acceptance.

Charley smiled back. He stood up straight and looked at all of them. "So what can Charley do for you lass?"

"I'm looking for someone. A Wendigo. I've heard he likes to work out here," Mavis replied.

"Oh yeah. I know the guy. Comes in every now and then to fight. Blow off some steam. But I can't just go giving away my people's private info lady. I'm a man of business," Charley responded with a shrug.

"Please. I need to find him. Someone I know and care about is counting on me," Mavis said softly. Her eyes were big and pleading. Charley looked into them and sighed.

"Ugh…you're putting me in a bind girl," he said as he scratched the back of his head. He pursed his lips and looked over at the group. He raised an eyebrow before smiling as his eyes fell to Merida and Rapunzel.

"Tell you what, I got some girls who've been needing to get some practice," Charley began. Mavis raised an eyebrow. "You girls fight my girls, let them get some ring time, put on a show, and I'll tell you his name," Charley proposed.

"Just a name? That's it?" Mavis asked.

"Well he ain't here now lady. And it's more than you've got. But if you beat two of my girls I'll give you his name. And beat my champ," he leaned in to whisper. "I may or may not know where he works. I may or may not have overheard with my wolf ears about a certain job he just got paid for by a certain vampire," he revealed.

"So?" he asked as he took a step back.

"But one of us is a regular human," Mavis added.

"Excuse me?" Merida said in mild offense.

"I got an elf fighter," Charley offered. Mavis considered it. She turned to look at Rapunzel and Merida.

"Well, what do you guys think?" she asked.

Merida and Rapunzel exchanged a glance. They shrugged before turning to look at her with smiles.

"I've always wanted to step into the octagon," Merida said, feeling a little excited at the prospect of a match.

"Sure," Rapunzel replied.

Mavis smiled in thank sand turned to look at Charley. "Looks like you got some fighters."

Charley smiled a toothy smile as he started getting preparations underway.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the group, save Merida, stood at the edge of the rectangular hole as they waited for the match to start. Merida had been taken to the locker room to find some fighting gear and clothe since she'd be up first. From what Charley said she'd be going up against a wood elf.<p>

The crowd was murmuring and buzzing with excitement. Humans had never fought in the league before. The monsters like to fight to prove the strength of their species. And it was a good opportunity to cut loose. To just be a monster. Living among humans could get stifling.

"So a wood elf?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Yeah, should be a good match. They're about as strong as humans. Light on their feet though. I bet Mer could take her," Jack replied as he shoved some popcorn in his mouth.

Suddenly the lights went out. Everyone was quiet as spotlights suddenly came alive on the ring. In the center was Charley, and beside him were the two fighters.

"Welcome to fight night monsters! Women's edition!" Charley shouted into his microphone. The monsters cheered and howled. "For the first time in a long time our lady leaguers are gonna get the chance to show you what they can do. In the brown, the lady of the forest, our little woodland Elf, ZALIA!"

The elf woman raised her gloved hands up and smiled to the crowd. She was about Merida's height with long brown hair. She had high and pointed cheek bones with a freckled face. Her ears were pointed and she had chestnut colored eyes. She was dressed in brown pair of knee length leggings and a brown sports bra.

"And for the first time, we have a human fighter. In the green, THE ARCHER!" Charley shouted as he gestured to Merida.

Merida raised her hands up and waved. Her hair was tied up, keeping it out of the way and she was dressed in emerald green knee length leggings and a matching under amour shirt with a sports bra underneath.

Charley stepped back as a referee came forward to explain the rules of the match. When he'd finished he asked both fighters if they understood. When they nodded that they did Charley left the ring as the ref signaled the start of the match.

Hiccup had his eyes trained on Merida, who, while he was mad at, he was very concerned for. He knew she was an exceptional fighter, but still.

He silently wished her luck and hoped she'd win without getting too injured.

* * *

><p><strong>Can Merida win? What should Rapunzel and Mavis fight? What other supernatural creatures should they encounter later on. Review if you have a suggestion and let me know what you think<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Cat Fight**

Merida kept her hands up as she and her opponent circle each other warily. She was cautious, not knowing what this woman could do. She was also a little hyped. She loved to fight, and she'd kind of always wanted to try her hand in a MMA match.

Still, she knew she had to be careful. She wasn't used to fighting like this. Merida was accustomed to street fighting. Fighting bad guys who wanted nothing more than to kill her. And that meant there were no rules. Merida would do whatever it took to win. Scratch, gouge eyes, and throw elbows, hit below the belt. Because the criminals weren't going to go easy on her just because she was a woman.

Suddenly the elf woman stopped. She took a familiar stance Merida recognized.

Taekwondo.

Merida cursed a little inwardly. She definitely had to be careful. That meant she had to be prepared for kicks. One good kick to the head and she knew she could be knocked out. She took a breath to steady her nerves and heart.

Zalia struck out with her leg. Merida jerked to the right, narrowly avoiding a super-fast kick to the face. Zalia pulled her leg back before planting it on the ground and spinning on her heel. Merida saw a knockout kick coming and managed to duck and weave under the attack.

Stepping forward she threw a punch, catching Zalia in the face. Zalia stumbled back a little from her punch, allowing her to advance. She came forward and struck the elf in the stomach with her heel. Zalia fell back into the caging. Merida advanced, but Zalia was far from done.

She lashed out, kicking Merida in the outside of her leg. Merida winced as her legs buckled. She stepped back. Zalia stood up straight and resumed her battle stance. Merida narrowed her eyes in concentration. She took another breath as she readied herself for another bout.

"I've never seen anyone last this long against Merida," Rapunzel muttered in surprise. Usually Merida knocked out anyone she fought within the first few seconds.

"This ain't a street fight. There's rules," Jack said simply as he shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Hiccup remained silent. His gaze was trained on Merida.

Merida waved under a roundhouse kick and then leapt over a sweep aimed for her legs. Zalia was fast, and amazingly flexible. She was a damn tough opponent. Not to mention her kicks hurt like hell. She cried out as Zalia landed another kick to her right thigh. But acting quickly she grabbed it, trapping it to her side before punching Zalia in the face.

Zalia stumbled back before charging her. Attempting to get her in a tackle. But Merida saw it coming. She grabbed alia by her head, trapping her in a headlock before bringing her down to the floor. Then she repeatedly rammed her knee into Zalia's torso and chest.

Zalia struggled to break free. But Merida had her. She released her, delivering a powerful kick to her chest before punching her in the gut. Zalia was off balance and dazed. Merida moved in for the knockout. She cocked back her fist and prepared to strike her in the chin with a cross.

But before her fist could make contact, the bell signaling the end of the first round went off. She stopped with her fist a few inches from Zalia's face. She released a breath before standing up straight and walking to her corner.

Rapunzel and Mavis leapt down to meet her. Water bottle in hand and a towel.

"You ok Mer?" Rapunzel asked in concern.

Merida took a swig of water before she answered. "Aye. She'd good," she panted as she toweled herself off. She winced as she rubbed her leg. A bruise would be forming no doubt.

"Two more rounds. You got this?" Mavis asked. Merida too another swig of water before nodding. Soon their reprieve was over and the ref signaled the start of the next round. Merida stood up and rolled her shoulder before meeting alia at the center of the ring. She could see the determination in the elf woman's eyes. She respected that.

Once the ref signaled the start of the match the two went at it. Feet and fists were flying everywhere. Hiccup winced as Merida got struck in the face. His heart soared as she returned a blow to her opponent's stomach.

The two women beat at each other. Zalia's kicks were fast. Merida kept her guard up. Ducking and weaving under strikes. Using the opportunity to counter when Zalia prepared to launch a large knockout kick.

They're near one side of the cage when Zalia struck back and turned the tide. She moved to the side quickly, leaping toward the fence. She pressed her legs against it and pushed off. She sailed through the air while twisting her body. Merida was so surprised she didn't have time to move as alia kicked her across the face. Hard.

Merida fell to the ground. The entire crowd gasped. Hiccup was wide eyed and worried as he stared at her motionless form. The ref went to check her. He leaned down and nudged her, seeing if she was out. And then she began to stir. Her hand clenched and she pressed her fists to the mat. With gritted teeth she pushed herself off the floor.

She shakily rose to a standing position. There was a large bruise on the left side of her face. The ref asked if she could keep going. She nodded, even though the world was off kilter and spinning. The ref stepped back and signaled the match to begin.

Zalia kept the pressure up. She lashed out with kicks that Merida barely dodged. But then Zalia raised her heel up before brining down onto Merida's shoulder. Merida cried out in pain before Zalia rammed her knee into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Merida was still trying to get the world into focus through gulps of air when Zalia lifted her off the ground by the legs and slammed her to the mat. In the next instant, she had Merida in a sleeper hold. Merida's face began to turn red as she struggled to break free. But Zalia held on tight.

The ref stood by, watching to see if she would tap out. But Merida was stubborn. She struggled and fought as Mavis, Rapunzel, and jack cheered her on. Hiccup remained silent and grinded his teeth in anxiousness.

The world started to blur as Merida was about to be suffocated. But she was saved by the bell. Zalia was forced to release her as the end of the second round was signaled. Merida picked herself up and made her way to her corner.

She drained her bottle of water and splashed some in her face to try and refocus.

"Mer are you ok? Do you want to quit?" Rapunzel asked with worry. She'd never seen her take a hit like that. Merida frowned and shook her head. Like hell she would!

"Yeah, maybe you should throw in the towel Merida. Me and Punz can—"

"Nay. Ah can win this," Merida growled. She grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes. Letting them know that she was not giving up. Her friends sighed at her stubbornness.

"Dude, really?" Jack asked with a stern look to Hiccup. Hiccup blinked in surprise before looking to Jack in confusion. "You aren't going to cheer your girlfriend on?" Jack asked with a frown.

Hiccup's face fell as he looked back to Merida. His heart was heavy with worry.

The third match started. Merida managed to stop the world from spinning. She felt ready to go. Zalia narrowed her eyes at her. Looking intent to finish the fight.

"COME ON MERIDA!"

Merida flinched in surprise as she heard the familiar voice. She spared a glance to her right in disbelief to see Hiccup looking right at her.

"YOU GOT THIS!" he shouted, looking straight into her eyes.

Something happened in Merida at that moment. Hiccup's words lit a fire in her. A spark become an inferno. She was mad at him, that hadn't changed. But deep down…she loved him. Anger could never make that go away. And she realized something in that moment.

She never wanted Hiccup to see her lose.

Zalia used her distraction to lash out with a front kick. Merida was faster. Despite her injured legs she spun to the right, avoiding Zalia's kick and catching her across the face with the back of her hand.

Before Zalia could recover she leapt at her. Cocking back her fist and delivering a powerful punch to her face. And she kept the pressure on. Her fists flew at the elf as she pummeled her.

Zalia at one point trapped her left arm under her arm pit. Merida reacted by punching her in the gut and then in the face repeatedly until she was forced to let go. Not willing to give up Zalia grabbed her and spun her around to throw her against the cage. Then she tried beating her. Merida kept her guard up, letting her arms take the blow as she defended her face.

She bided her time, waiting as Zalia used up the last bit of her energy. After a few moments Merida noticed Zalia begin to slow. She lashed out with a kick that forced Zalia off her. Then she uppercutted her, catching her right under the chin.

Zalia's legs began to tremble as she barely managed to stay on her feet. Merida lashed out with her leg, aiming for her midsection. Alia prepared to block the strike when at the last second Merida swerved her leg, suddenly aiming for her head.

Zalia had no time to react as she was kicked right in the side of her face. She was spun by the blow before she crashed to the ground. Merida panted as she waited for her to get up. But after a few moments Zalia didn't move.

The ref came to check on her. He nudged her and patted her. But when he got no response Merida knew what happened. She'd just won.

"AND THE WINNER BY KO IS THE ARCHER!" Charley cheered as he came into the ring and raised her arm up. The crowd gave a cheer. Clapping at her victory. Punz and Mavis clapped excitedly for her.

Merida smiled to the crowd and waved to them. Her eyes stopped on Hiccup. She blushed a little. But soon she was led to the locker as they cleaned the cage up. In the locker room Punz healed her injuries. She sighed in relief as her aching legs and throbbing jaw were restored to perfect condition.

"Nice one Merida. You're one tough cookie," Mavis said impressed.

"Told ye," Merida said proudly.

Mavis chuckled and shook her head.

"Well, looks like I'm next. Wish me luck," Mavis said as she began to get changed. The girls nodded before going to meet up with the boys.

* * *

><p>"Och, I'm ok Hiccup," Merida said as Hiccup kept railing his finer over her face. His concern was sweet. But damn it, she was trying to stay mad at him.<p>

Hiccup didn't listen as he kept examining her pale skin. There was a slight remnant of a bruise. But it would be gone by tomorrow. He noticed Merida blushing as his finger traced her skin. With a cough he stepped back and crossed his arms before looking back down into the ring.

"Glad you're ok," he muttered softly.

Merida nodded before looking down into the cage as well.

"In the red and white, we have CELESTE, THE SEXY SUCCUBUS!" Charley shouted. To his left was a woman with shoulder length black hair. She was very pretty. She had an hour glass figure and looked like she could be and underwear model. The men seemed to really like her as they cat called and whistled at her.

Celeste seemed to enjoy the attention as she grinned, raised her hands above her head, and rocked her hips back and forth for the crowd.

"And in the black we have MAVIS DRACULA!" Charley cheered. A murmur went through the crowd. The daughter of Dracula, fighting? Mavis raised her hands up, dressed in black under armor and black leggings and black gloves. She had a special mouth guard designed especially for vampires.

She waved to her friends.

"Alright everyone, now this match is going to be…MONSTER RULES!" Charley shouted. Everyone went wild as they roared in excitement. Men came to remove the octagon. Apparently for monster with heightened strength and healing abilities had a different set of rules if they agreed to it. The entire rectangular pit was the arena. And everything but biting, clawing, and use of certain abilities was allowed.

Charley leapt out of the pit, leaving only the ref and the fighters below. Celeste looked Mavis up and down. She winked at her. Mavis raised an eyebrow.

"You doing anything later?" Celeste asked. Mavis flinched.

"Are you coming on to me?" Mavis asked unnerved.

Celeste gave her a cheshire grin. Her eyes turned completely black and she gave her another wink. "I like vamps," she said before blowing Mavis a kiss.

Mavis gagged.

"So how you liking the fights?" Charley asked the group as he came up to them.

"Its pretty cool," Jack replied honestly.

"Thank you. Thank you. I don't suppose we'd see you again red?" he asked looking to Merida.

"Gonna have to pass," Merida replied politely.

Charley shrugged his shoulders. "Good kick by the way. Can't remember the last time I saw Zalia get knocked out," he said impressed.

Merida preened in pride.

"So Charley, do you dived the fighters by weight class like humans do?" Hiccup asked curiously.

Charley shook his head. "No. Weight don't mean much to monsters. We use strength class," Charley informed them. Seeing their confused looks he decided to elaborate. "There are five class. One is the average human. Two is the above average human. Like the red head here and elves," Charley explained.

"Level three would be lower level demons like Celeste and vampire like Mavis. Capable of lifting about a ton give or take. Then there's level four. That's anywhere between one to 10 tons. Level five is anywhere above that. But we don't have many fighters in that category," Charley explained.

The group absorbed Charley's brief explanation with interest before looking back to Mavis. Mavis was on tip of Celeste as she attempted to punch her in the face. Celeste managed to jerk her head left and right, narrowly avoiding Mavis' blows as they collided with the stone floor, cracking the spots where her fists made contact.

Celeste managed to buck her hips and roll Mavis off of her. Mavis was about to lash out at her when Celeste pressed her lips against hers.

Charley slapped his forehead in exasperation. "God dammit girl!" he growled out utter annoyance.

Jack and Hiccup were wide eyed, hardly believing what they were seeing.

The ref came and removed Celeste, giving her warning that if she did something like that again she'd be disqualified. Meanwhile…

"EWWW! UGH! AHHH!" Mavis cried as she gagged and spat in disgust. She rubbed at her tongue, trying desperately to get the feeling of Celeste's lips out of her mind. She heaved, feeling as if she were going to puke. She wiped at her mouth before looking up to her friends.

She could see Jack's shoulders shaking as he was obviously trying hard to hold back his laughter.

"YOU LAUGH YOU DIE JACK!" she shouted at him.

Jack had to clap his hands over his mouth. This was just too fricking hilarious!

Soon the ref resumed the match. Mavis marched up to Celeste with a scowl. Celeste smiled at her before miming a kiss at her. Mavis narrowed her eyes.

She was going to beat her face in.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Champ**

"C'MON MAVIS! SHE'S KICKING YOUR ASS!"

"SHUT UP JACK!" Mavis shouted back through gritted teeth as Celeste had her in a headlock. It was the second round of their match. The first round had consisted of a lot of striking, punching, and kicking. But no one had successfully got in a knockout. Now in the second round Celeste gad been going for submission, trying to get her to tap out. Luckily, Mavis couldn't pass out form the lack of air. And she had high pain tolerance.

But still, with Celeste being a lesser demon, it meant she was very strong. And thus it still hurt like hell.

With some struggle and a whole lot of thrashing Mavis managed to free herself. She then turned the tables. Putting Celeste in a headlock of her own. She squeezed down hard, trying to get her to tap out. But to her surprise she heard Celeste moan.

"Mmm. So soft," Celeste purred. Mavis flinched before releasing her.

"Will you stop that! You're creeping me out," Mavis hissed at her. Celeste just smiled and licked her lips, prompting Mavis to punch her in the face.

Celeste immediately countered, striking Mavis back squarely in the nose. Mavis growled as she felt warm liquid running out of her nose before tackling Celeste to the floor. She started throwing a flurry of punches at the succubus, trying desperately to knock her out.

But her assault was cut short as the bell rang, signaling the end of the second round. Mavis groaned and got off Celeste before walking to the wall her friends were seated at. Rapunzel and Merida leap down to her with a towel and some water. She wiped the sweat off herself before taking a few swigs.

"Doing great Mavis," Rapunzel said encouragingly.

"Aye. Last round," Merida said with a nod.

"Can't make her tap out. Her tolerance for pain is too high. Can't suffocate her either, she doesn't even need air. Gonna have to go for the knockout," Mavis reasoned. The girls nodded in understanding. Soon the reprieve was over.

The third and final round started. The two women threw punches and kicks for a while. But as Mavis threw one last punch Celeste grabbed her arm and threw her legs up and around her neck. Mavis was brought to the floor by the other woman's weight, but managed to hook her wrist before she could fully pull it back.

It was a test of strength as Celeste attempted to fully pull back Mavis' arm. Mavis knew she couldn't let that happen. If it did, Celeste could potentially break her arm, and that wouldn't help in a fight. She grit her teeth and groaned in effort.

"C'MON MAVIS!" Hiccup shouted. Her friends all cheered in unison, lending their support. Mavis narrowed her eyes and fought back. Her legs scrabbled against the stone floor before they found a grip. Then slowly but surely, she managed to get her legs and feet under her. Celeste tried to keep her down, tried to keep her on the floor. But Mavis made her way to her feet.

When she was on her feet she lifted Celeste off the ground before slamming her against the stone floor. Celeste gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. She loosened her grip enough for Mavis to free her arm. Both women leapt to their feet before Mavis charged her. Celeste attempted to get in a swing but Mavis ducked under her arm and slipped behind her.

She wrapped he arms around her middle before lifting Celeste off her feet. Benign backwards she suplexed her. Slamming her head against the stone floor. She added more force than she would a human since celeste was tougher.

She held on and waited, and as she'd hoped, Celeste was motionless. She released her, causing Celeste unconscious form to crumple to the floor. Mavis stood up and took deep breaths as a ref came in to examine her.

With a nod, he came to Mavis and lifted her arm up, signaling she'd won the match. The crowd and her friends cheered at her victory. Mavis smiled wide, gad to have won.

But mostly glad to have gotten a step closer to finding Johnny.

* * *

><p>"Are ye alright Mavis?" Merida asked.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mavis said with a nod as she changed clothes.

"Here, let me heal you a little," Rapunzel offered as she willed her hair to move. Mavis instantly recoiled from the golden locks as if they were on fire.

"Whoa there! Now hold on Punz," Mavis said as she held her arms up and eyed the strands of hair warily. "Your powers are based on sunlight. My body rejects sunlight. So…"

"Oh my god Mavis I'm so sorry," Rapunzel cried in horror. Who knows what that could have done to her?

"It's alright. No harm done. I'll heal soon enough."

Rapunzel nodded. Then she took a breath. "Guess it's my turn. And I'll be fighting the champ apparently."

"You got this Punz," Mavis said firmly.

"Aye. No one can beat you," Merida said in agreement.

Rapunzel wasn't so sure. But she nodded and smiled at their words of encouragement. With that, Merida and Mavis left to join Jack and Hiccup.

* * *

><p>"So Mavis."<p>

"Shut up Jack."

"I just wanted to ask…"

"I mean it Jack!"

"How—"

"Jack, I'm warning you!"

"was—"

"I will **END **you Overland!"

"Ok, sheesh," Jack said as he shrunk the glare of his vampire friend. He shrugged before looking down into the ring. But his mouth twitched up into a smile. Soon his shoulder began to shake as he snorted. He was about to burst out in laughter when he felt something cold press against the side of his head.

"Go ahead and laugh Jack, I dare you," Mavis said lowly as she held her blaster to his head. Jack remained stiff and silent. "What? Not laughing anymore? Not even a chortle? A chuckle, a snigger, a guffaw?" Mavis asked as she scowled at him.

"That's enough Mavis," Hiccup commanded. Mavis held her gun to Jack's head for a few more seconds before she holstered it with a huff. She still considered Hiccup the boss.

"We never speak of this again," Mavis said quietly. Everyone silently nodded.

After about ten minutes of waiting the light came on in the ring. In the center was Rapunzel, wearing purple fighting wear consisting of a purple tank top and a purple shorts. Her hair was tied back as to be kept out of the way.

Across from her was her opponent. She was an average sized women with long auburn hair. It was tied up in a ponytail and she had on an aqua blue top and matching shorts. She seemed serious, and psyched for the fight. Charley announced her as Ayu.

Mavis and Jack eyed her curiously, trying to figure out what kind of creature she was. She looked human. But Charley apparently believed she was strong enough to go head to head with Rapunzel. If what Charley explained was true, then that'd have to put her in the level five strength class.

Charley joined the group as the match started. He smiled to himself.

"Now my champ Ayu rarely gets a good fight. No one has beaten her. Ever," he said proudly.

Everyone watched Ayu. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she and Rapunzel circled each other, waiting for the other to strike first. The others were nervous for Rapunzel. For while she was without a doubt the most powerful member of the team, she wasn't the greatest fighter. Her hand to hand skills had improved. But she still mainly relied on her nearly unmatched strength and invulnerability to win.

"What the hell is she Jack?" Mavis said in confusion.

"Not sure," Jack said as she cocked his head to the side. He just couldn't figure it out. She looked like a human. There was no discernable feature indicating she wasn't.

"Hold on," Mavis said as she narrowed her eyes. "Jack, her right bicep," Mavis indicated. Jack focused on the arm and noticed a tattoo.

"A Trident?"

"Yeah…and Ayu…that's the name of a type of fish isn't it?" Mavis asked as she and Jack locked eyes. Suddenly they both widened.

"You don't think?"

"Could she be?"

"Oh damn," Jack said in worry.

"You wanna fill us in?" Hiccup asked from the side.

"Ayu is a mermaid," Mavis said, her voice laced with dread.

Hiccup and Merida cocked an eyebrow.

"A mermaid?" Hiccup asked. Jack and Mavis both frantically nodded.

"And...that's bad?" Merida asked.

"No…its fricking awful!" Jack and Mavis cried in unison. They suddenly started waving their arms to get Rapunzel's attention. To warn her about the other woman.

Rapunzel and Ayu continued to circle each other. Waiting for a chance to strike. Rapunzel suddenly caught movement, causing her to look up to see Jack and Mavis waving at her. She smiled and waved back at them.

That proved to be a mistake.

In her momentary lapse of judgment Ayu struck. She moved in, threw out her fist and caught Rapunzel in the stomach.

All the air was knocked out of Rapunzel at once as she went sailing backward and crashed into the stone wall of the ring.

The crowd cheered while Hiccup and Merida looked on in shock. Merida was dumbfounded. She'd rarely ever saw her partner get sent sailing with one strike.

"Mermaids are tough as balls dude!" Jack informed them.

"No doubt. The deep sea pressures make their skin like steel. Their muscles are like rock. The average mermaid can lift at least 10 to 15 tons. But an athletic mermaid like this one…maybe 35 to 40," Mavis reasoned.

"Yep, that's Ayu. She's the first MMMA fighter ever. That's Mermaid Mixed Martial artist. She's from Atlantica. Ever since the king said it was ok for his people to go on land they've been integrating into the monster community slowly but surely," Charley explained.

Jack and Mavis nodded. They'd heard of the Mermaids suddenly becoming less xenophobic. Supposedly it had something to do with one of the princesses. They didn't really know. It was all rumors and here say.

Rapunzel groaned as she pulled herself from the wall. But in the next instance she was slammed back against it as Ayu punched her in the stomach. Ayu kept up her assault, driving Rapunzel into the wall. Cracking it surface and shaking the building with each strike. Rapunzel was helpless to defend herself at the mermaid's barrage.

Ayu suddenly yanked her forehead before swiftly punching her across the face, dazing her. Then she grabbed her by the middle before lifting her off the ground and slamming her to the floor. The floor cracked and split at the impact.

Rapunzel managed to roll to her stomach and get her feet under her. But she wobbled a little. Her head was ringing. She rarely ever got hit so hard before.

Ayu came forward and rammed her knee into her stomach. As she doubled over in pain Ayu swung upward, catching her in the chin and knocking her into the air. She landed on her back. And the world began to spin.

She was in a daze. The ref came to check her. She stood above her. And then he began to count. Rapunzel could hear her friends cheering for her. Egging her to get up. But she wasn't sure if she could. The world was a haze as she tried her hardest to get the face of the ref back into focus.

She took deep breaths. And she blinked a few times. With a grunt she rolled over. Then she shakily rose to her feet. With one last breath she nodded to the ref that she could continue. He stepped back and signaled the match to continue.

Rapunzel steeled herself. She was facing an opponent who was a close match to her in strength, endurance, and stamina. It wasn't going to be easy.

She narrowed her eyes. She clenched and unclenched her fists in anticipation. She raised her hands up. Putting up her guard like Merida had taught her.

She was going to win this. For the sake of her new friend. For the sake of Johnny and their mission.

She couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter. Tell me what ya think. <strong>

**Guest reviewer Noctus Fury: Don't tell me what to do. Its not imperative they ever find out. I can totally not have them ever find out. Na na na na boo boo. Stick your head in doo doo. (yes i'm being immature) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Den of Wolves**

Rapunzel fought against Ayu with everything she had. But while she managed to get in a blow here or there, she was losing ground. Ayu experience was winning out over Rapunzel's brute strenght. Had this been a street fight where she could fly and use her energy blasts she might have stood stood a better chance.

But as things were she was slowly but surely being driven back against the wall. Ayu attacked relentlessly, overwhelming her with a flurry of punches and kicks, leaving bruises all over her fair skin.

Her friends watched, cheering her on. But were otherwise helpless to do anything to help.

Ayu struck Rapunzel across the face with her right, nearly knocking her over before she struck her from the left. Each blow carried enough force and power to dent steel as she pummeled the blonde heroine. Rapunzel wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her ears were ringing, her body felt weak and was in pain all over.

Luckily she got a reprieve as the bell rung and signaled the end of the first round. Rapunzel released a breath in relief as she trudged her way over to her corner. Merida and Mavis leapt down to meet her. They gasped as they saw her covered in bruises, even her face had a dark splotch near her eye. They gave her some water and a towel as they tried to come up with a plan of attack.

"I don't think I can last another round guys. She's pummeling me," Rapunzel said with worry.

"Ah know," Merida said in agreement. Mavis and her exchanged a worried glance for their friend. Her combat skills just weren't a match for the mermaid's. Merida pursed her lips in thought, wondering how she could possibly help her friend out.

"Ok Punz. For the next round, i'm gonna walk you through it. You listen to everything i say. Understand?" Merida said firmly.

"Huh?"

"I know your senses are better than average when you're Limelight. So you focus on the sound of my voice. Pick it out of the crowd and listen to every word I say," Merida ordered. Before Rapunzel could open her mouth the bell rung to signal the start of the next round.

Merida and Mavis left the ring as Rapunzel and Ayu met in the center. Then the match began. Rapunzel kept her guard up as she and Ayu circled each other. And as she did she started to focus on her hearing. As Merida had reminded her, her senses were much stronger when she was Limelight. It was an underused and generally forgotten power. But it came in handy at certain times.

She took a deep breath as she started to listen intently for the sound of Merida's voice. She drowned out the sound of the crowd, picking out individual voices. She heard people betting on the match, commenting on how pretty she was, until finally she caught it.

"Punz. If you can hear me, raise your right hand a little." Rapunzel raised her right hand a little. "Good. Ok, now listen closely and get ready. Here she comes." Merida ordered. Rapunzel braced herself as Ayu stepped forward.

"Lean back." Rapunzel leaned back right as Ayu threw a cross, narrowly missing her cheek as the fist sailed through empty air. "Weave left. Weave right. Duck!" Rapunzel dodged Ayu's jabs before ducking another swing.

"Now body blow!" Rapunzel threw a swing and caught Ayu in the ribs. The mermaid grunted in pain and took a step back. "Advance. Left uppercut." Rapunzel stepped forward in pursuit before catching Ayu in the chin. "Right jab!" She threw a punch, catching Ayu in the nose. Ayu grunted again and stumbled back. She wiped at he nose and found blood. She eyed it before looking to Rapunzel and nodding, impressed.

"Guard up!" Rapunzel raised her arms up as Ayu came forward gain and threw some punches. Rapunzel grit her teeth as she blocked. "Now, counterblow." As Ayu threw a punch she blocked Rapunzel caught her off guard with on her own, landing a light punch on the cheek.

With some breathing room Rapunzel gathered herself and took some deep breaths. Ayu did the same, watching her closely as her eyes were narrowed in determination. Rapunzel's friends watched closely and smiled as they saw Rapunzel holding her own. Merida nodded in satisfaction and watched Ayu closely, trying to predict her next move and relay a proper response to her friend.

As the match wore on Merida kept walking Rapunzel through the fight, issuing instruction that allowed her to fight Ayu on even footing. She couldn't avoid every attack and ended up receiving as good as she got, but at least she wasn't being massacred.

The second round ended, both combatants strode back to their corners for a breather.

"Good job Punz. You're doing great," Merida said patting Rapunzel on the back.

"Yeah. Just one more round," Mavis said to encourage her. Rapunzel nodded. With that the third round began. The fighters met and exchanged blow, Rapunzel followed Merida's instructions as they clashed. Her friends watched in anticipation, she had to pull through for the sake of the mission.

Things were going ok until Ayu sidestepped a punch. She caught her arm and yanked it back before kicking the back of her knee, forcing Rapunzel's to hers. Then she wrapped an arm around her neck, intent on suffocating her in a chokehold.

"Punz you got to get out of that!" Merida shouted. Rapunzel struggled, but Ayu was strong, and she couldn't get the proper angle. The world started to go blurry as her air supply started to dwindle. She fought, before finally in an act of desperation she bent forward and leapt. She leapt high enough to clear the ring and meet the ceiling. Ayu's back crashed against the steel framework above them. She cried out in pain as they fall back to the stone floor.

Ayu's grip had gone slack. Rapunzel freed her arm before reaching behind her and pulling Ayu forward, smashing her to the ground in front of her. Before Ayu could get up Rapunzel grabbed her by the shoulder. With a grunt she spun, gaining momentum and dragging Ayu across the floor before flinging her into a far wall of the ring.

Ayu's back collided with the wall. She cried out as her impact cracked the stone surface. She rose to her feet and peeked an eye open just in time to see Rapunzel leaping at her. Her fist was cocked back before she threw it forward with all her strength. Ayu couldn't get her hands up in time, Rapunzel's punch caught her across the face. And the sheer force sent the back of her head back to crash against the wall.

Everything went black for Ayu as her body stiffened. Rapunzel took a step back, watching as Ayu's eyes glazed over. Then she began to teeter forward. Rapunzel caught her, holding her limp form as the ref came to examine the mermaid. He saw she was fine, but out cold. He gave a signal to Charley who leapt into the ring.

He took Ayu from Rapunzel as the ref raised her arm up into the air, signaling her victory.

Rapunzel smiled as her friends cheered.

* * *

><p>"I can barely believe it," Charley told the group in astonishment as they gathered before him. "You beat Ayu. You're one tough babe blondie," he told Rapunzel. Rapunzel blushed but smiled.<p>

"Alright Charley. I belive we had a deal," Mavis reminded the werewolf. Charley nodded. He leaned down to whisper.

"The Wendigo you're looking for goes by Lucian," he revealed. "Tall, black hair. Red eyes. Can't miss him."

"And?" Mavis pressed.

"I heard he's taken up some kind of security work for Vlad. Some kind of old military facility a few miles out of the city. North of here. I don't know what it is, but Vlad seems to want to keep it very quiet," Charley explained. Mavis nodded. With a thank you she led the rest of the team out of the facility.

"You come back for another match any time now. We'll be happy to have you," Charley shouted at their retreating forms.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the team was loaded in the Timberjack that Hiccup had called for and were flying North away from the city in search of this facility.<p>

"Jack stop it!" Mavis shouted.

"What?! I ain't doing nothing," Jack said innocently. Mavis frowned and scowled straight ahead. Jack kept staring at her, obviously wanting to make a crack about the kiss.

"I'm totally telling Johny," Jack muttered quietly.

"Jack i will **MURDER** you!" Mavis replied hotly as her cheeks became a bright red. Jack just slapped his knee and howled with laughter.

"Oh by the way," Jack said as he reached into his pocket. Mavis eyed him with scowl as he pulled out a slip of paper. "Celeste wanted me to give you this," he said as she handed her a paper with a phone number scribbled onto it. Mavis face became a deeper red. With a growl she ripped the paper to shreds.

"You are so dead Overland!" Mavis said as she leapt at Jack and tackled him to the floor.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Is this a regular thing?" Merida asked beside him.

"Yep," Hiccup said with a perfectly blank face.

Within a few more minutes they found it. A large fenced in facility with several aircraft hangars and office building and army barracks on a large plot of land. Hiccup placed the Timberjack over one of the aircraft hangars. He opened the hatch for them to leap out.

Jack was going to go first. He prepared to leap out when suddenly his caen was snatched from his hand. He looked to see Mavis clutching his staff and wearing an evil smile. Then without warning she shoved him out.

"AHHHHHH!-oof...MAVIS!" Jack shouted after he hit the ground with a painful thud. Mavis chuckled and leapt down to meet him. Once everyone was down, Hiccup sent the TImberjack to land a few miles away.

"Alright guys. We need to check all these buildings to see if we can find any trace of Johnny. So we'll split up," he explained.

"Alright. Ah guess I'll go with Fury then," Merida reasoned since it was what they normally did.

"Actually you better go with Mavis," Hiccup said gesturing to the vampire.

Merida sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Really Hiccup? Are you so mad that you can't stomach working with me?" Merida asked with a scowl.

"It had nothing to do with that. From what Charley told us, this place could have guards. We need to be stealthy. Metal armor isn't so good for that," Hiccup said as he gestured to himself. Merida flushed a little in embarrassment before nodding.

In the end the teams were Jack and Rapunzel and Mavis and Merida. Hiccup would patrol from the air and watch for movement and for someone approaching the facility.

"Everyone good?" Hiccup asked. There were nods all around. "Alright. Go," with the order Hiccup took to the sky in his armor. Merida and Mavis ran to the side of the building and leapt off. Rapunzel and Jack took to the air and floated over the side.

* * *

><p>Mavis and Merida moved silently, both fairly good at being stealthy. Mavis listened for any signs of movement as she led the way. One by one she and Merida checked the buildings, they were checking the barracks, old weapons bunker, and garages. And at every one they found nothing. They looked abandoned, as if no one had been in them in ages. They finally came to a large building holding the dining hall. Mavis opened the door and crept inside, followed closely by Merida.<p>

Mavis had natural night vision, allowing her to peer into the darkness of the halls and rooms. Merida slipped on a pair of acid green shades. They came to life with a hum as she pressed a button on the side, instantly she could see in the dark. She smiled to herself as she remembered that Hiccup made them for her as a gift.

Then she frowned. No. She was mad at him damn it.

As she and Mavis continued making their way through the building Mavis froze. Merda watched she swept back her jacket and pulled out one of her guns. Merida drew her bow off her back and pulled an arrow from her quiver. Mavis led the way as she crept along the wall. Merida followed close behind.

They came to a set of door. Mavis opened one just a crack, allowing her to peek inside. Inside she saw little green creatures walking around, chittering and talking to each other. They were dressing in leathers and furs and carrying weapons consisting of knives and clubs.

"Goblins," Mavis muttered in distaste. Nasty little things. "Best avoid them," she said as she shut the door. Merida nodded. Mavis led the way back the way they'd come. As they rounded a corner Mavis suddenly leapt back, tackling Merida to the floor.

Merida was bewildered until she saw a huge battle axe stabbed into the wall. At about the same height their heads would have been. And wielding the large double sided axe was a large grey skinned, humanoid creature. It was bald but its lower jaws had protruding lower teeth like tusks. The things body was rippled with pure muscle as it towered over the women.

"Damn. An orc," Mavis cursed. The orc ripped the axe out of the wall before lifting it above its head. Mavis grabbed Merida and rolled with her as he brought it down.

The women leapt to their feet and prepared themselves.

"Well what do we have here? Two little deer trespassing into a den of wolves," the orc said with a throaty chuckle. From down the hall the group of ten goblins rushed around the roner, having been drawn to the noise. They eyed the two women and sneered, drawing their weapons as they prepared to charge.

"NO!" the orc commanded. The goblins froze at its command. "Kill the human."

"I think he means you," Mavis whispered to Merida.

"Ye think?" Merida whispered back.

"But the vamp lives." the orc growled out as he eyed Mavis. Mavis narrowed her eyes. He knew who and what she was. He'd been expecting her.

"So Archer. What will it be? Steak?" she asked gesturing to the tall orc. "Or eggs?" she asked gesturing to the goblins. Merida psyched herself up. "Don't hold back. They aren't human. They won't," Mavis advised.

The Orc stepped forward. he swung the flat of his blade at them. Mavis shoved Merida back as the axe head smacked into her side and sent her through a wall. The he then swung at Merida, she sidestepped and was about to notch an arrow when he advanced. He grabbed her by the front of her cloak before throwing her down another hall. With a gesture of his hand he sent the golins after Mavis.

Archer leapt to her feet the orc began marching toward her. He had a dark smile on his face.

"Go on little deer. I like my prey to run."

* * *

><p><strong>New chap.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wendigo**

Archer burst through the doors of the kitchen. She skidded to a stop and whirled around to face the monster right on her tail. The orc roared as he swung his axe at her, trying to decapitate her with one swing. She ducked before rising up and punching him in the jaw. He only took a step back and smirked while she rubbed her throbbing knuckles.

He backhanded her with his right, the force of which sent her over a counter. She clattered over the side and out of sight. The orc leapt onto the counter with his axe poised over his head. He looked down on the other side, only to find her gone. He growled in annoyance before leaping down and starting his search.

The kitchen was large. And it contained several rows of counter to feed so many people. Archer hid behind one. She peeked over the top to see the orc searching for her. She brought a finger to her ear.

"Archer to team. I could use some backup," she whispered.

"Busy at the moment," Limelight replied.

"Same," Frost replied.

"Give me a sec," Fury growled out. Archer sighed, looked as if she was on her own. She drew her bow and notched an arrow. She briefly wondered how Calamity was doing.

* * *

><p>"Little shit!" Calamity cried as she cocked back her leg and swung it into a goblin's chest sending him hurtling across the room. She was fighting them in the cafeteria. They were trying their best to overwhelm her. One leapt onto a table, and then onto her back. It plunged a knife into her shoulder repeatedly, drawing blood as she cried out. She growled as she reached behind her and grabbed him. She raised him up high before throwing him to the ground<p>

It hit the ground so hard he actually bounced a little before rolling away in a heap. "Thats right, bounce mother fucker bounce!" she spat at it as she jabbed a finger down at him. She ripped the knife out of her shoulder with a hiss. Another tried to leap onto her, she whirled around and threw the knife at it. The knife plunged into it's throat killing it as it was still airborne. She sidestepped the dead body as it came past her.

She growled in annoyance. There were still eight of them who could fight. And she had to get to Merida, orcs were tough. She'd have a better chance. But first she had to deal with the goblins. One came at her, she charged it. She caught it off guard with her speed. She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Grabbing his leg and stretching him out she dropped and broke his back on her knee. She heard a loud crack before she tossed the limp body away.

If they were human she'd hold back. But they weren't. They were monsters. As was she, and they did things differently.

She drew her guns and set them from stun to kill.

As another charged her with a small club reeled back to strike she shot it in the chest. It flew back as a hole was blasted clean through it. She narrowed her eyes and took aim at the ones remaining.

* * *

><p>"Where are you little fawn?" the orc called out as she strode between the rows of counters in search of Archer. "I promise to make it quick. And mostly painless," he added with a sneer.<p>

He scanned the room, and still saw no sign of her. He narrowed his eyes and growled in frustration when she suddenly popped up. Her bow was up and an arrow was noticed. She pulled back on the drawstring before she let it fly.

With a grunt the orc slice the arrow out of the air, causing it to release a knockout gas. She coughed and wafted the gas away. He was wobbly, but being that he was much more resilient than any human, he did not go down.

"Trying to make me sleepy? Thats fine. But I like a little snack before bed. Something preferably nice and bloody," he called out. Scanned the room again, waiting for her to pop out. When she suddenly did spring out from behind another counter he was ready. With shout he hurled his axe at her. She yelped before dropping to the floor as it sailed over her head. She was about to crawl away when she was lifted off the ground. The orc threw her into the air. He back collided with the ceiling before she came crashing back to the floor.

He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her down on the counter on her back. She cried out as he slid her across the countertop before throwing her against an oven. She went slack, and remained unmoving. The orc snorted, humans were so fragile. He drew his knife at his belt and made his way toward her.

When he reached her he looked down at her, waiting to see if she'd respond. When she didn't he raised the knife above his head in preparation to kill her. But thats when she sprang to life. She grabbed an arrow with an actual sharp head and jammed it down into his foot. He howled in pain and reeled back. He looked back up at her to shout when her fist collided with it.

He cried out as an electric shock coursed through him. The searing pain burned his skin forcing him back. He looked at her to see she had some kind of brass knuckles on. And he could see and hear the electricity crackling off of them.

Archer rushed him, throwing a flurry of punches bolstered by the electricity of her knuckles. Every punch forced the orc back in pain. He tried to swing at her, but she would duck before countering. He tried to stab at her, but she ducked and weaved in the opposite direction before punching him in the wrist. He lost hold of his knife as it clattered to the floor.

At one point he tried to kick her. he lashed out with his right leg. She managed to grab it but her back was forced into the counter side. he laughed for a second before she punched him right in the crotch. He screamed as the electric current course through the most sensitive parts of his body.

When she released him his crotch was emitting smoke. He cradled his groin and galred at her. "You bit-" His insult was cut off as Archer leapt onto a counter and then at him. She came flying at him before driving her elbow into his jaw. His teeth and jaw were broken by her attack. He could taste the blood in his mouth. Archer kept the pressure on, she punched him repeatedly in the jaw. His jaw throbbed and screamed as every blow sent pure pain coursing through him.

He tried to swing at her but she dodged before vaulting over the counter. Before he could pursue she leapt over it. She drop kicked him, sending him over the counter behind him.

Archer breathed hard. She leapt onto the counter and looked down to see the orc out cold. She smiled to herself proudly. Straightening herself out she left the room to get Mavis. She slipped off her knuckles, thankful Hiccup had made them for her.

It only took her a minute to reach the hole Mavis had been smashed through. And as she got there Mavs stepped out. Mavis looked at her in slight surprise. Merida smirked, until she eyes the blood stain on her shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked looking to the blood.

"Yeah. I'm good," Mavis replied with a nod. Mavis brought a finger to her ear to hail the team. "We're good guys. But there are definitely guards here."

"We noticed," the others said in unison. Listening closely, Merida and Mavis could hear the sounds of a struggle from their ends.

"Need help guys?" Merida asked.

"We're good," Jack and Rapunzel said in unison.

"Keep searching," Fury commanded.

Merida and Mavis exchanged a glance. With a shrug they proceeded to leave the building to continue their search.

* * *

><p>In an old ammunition warehouse Rapunzel was swinging around a creature with a long serpent like lower body and upper body of a woman. The creature was a Lamia. They'd run into her when they' been searching the warehouse. And the snake woman had made a mistake. She'd flirted very openly with Jack. While she wasn't threatened she was angry someone would make a pass at her boyfriend right in front of her.<p>

The snake woman had to be taught a lesson. She slammed the creature into the ground. Then she whipped her body into the wall and ceiling, throwing her around she were a rag doll. Jack watched with wide eyes, remembering why he never wanted to piss his superpowered girlfriend off.

Eventually Rapunzel hurld the woman against a far wall. The woman groaned, lifting her head off the ground before letting it fall and then going still and unconscious.

Rapunzel huffed and dusted her hands off. She turned on her heel and marched out of the warehouse. Jack followed after her, totally attracted her.

* * *

><p>It took at least half an hour to search the facility. Luckily they didn't run into anymore guards. The team regrouped at a large aircraft hangar. They exchanged reports and decided to check the last building. They were about to call for Fury when something suddenly crashed into the ground a few feet away from them.<p>

The thing rose up. It was large, with black wings, and a blood red body akin to a large cat. It had a human like face with large teeth and a black scorpion tail. It ignored them in favor of looking upwards. It roared loudly at the sky right as something collided with it from above and drove it into the ground. Dirt was kicked up from the impact. When it cleared everyone saw it was Fury. He fought the monster, repeatedly striking it with metallic fists before blasting it in the chest.

The thing went flying back with a screech. It rolled to its feet and lashed out with it scorpion tail. Fury grabbed it and pulled before activating a wrist blade and slicing the end of it off. The thing reeled its tail back in and howled in pain. Fury flew at it, barreling into it and tackling it into the ground before driving his blade through its skull. It gave one last howl before its eyes bulged and it went still.

With a breath Fury got off of the thing and walked to his friends. But he almost stumbled at one point. Archer noticed this and her heart clenched at seeing the man she loved shaken up from his fight. She almost lost her resolve to stay mad at him.

"Alright. Lets do this," Fury sad with a nod. Both he and Limelight grabbed the edge of the hangar doors and pulled them apart, they came open with a screech. Inside it was black, save for the light streaming in through the crack of the door. The group walked in slowly, keeping a lookout for any signs of life.

Suddenly Fury froze. Everyone stopped when he did before they looked straight ahead. The could see a figure in the darkness. Suddenly lights came on overhead. The group gasped for a second before they took a real look at the person before them.

The person had their back to them, and he was crouched down. They could see he was wearing a long and heavy grey trenchcoat. And had scarf around his neck and a hat on. They drew nearer cautiously and as they did they could hear the wet sounds of meat being voraciously eaten. The group was silent until Mavis spoke up.

"Lucian," she said loud enough to get the person's attention.

"One moment...eating," the man said in a low growl.

Mavis narrowed her eyes. "Lucian, I've come to speak with you. And i'm not leaving till I do," Mavis replied sternly.

Lucian rose from his crouch. "You're trespassing you know. You should leave," he said curtly.

"I heard you just got in from Poland. What exactly were you doing there?" Mavis pressed.

"Oh yes. Poland. Lovely trip that was. I just had to get something for my boss," Lucian answered.

"Vlad?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," he said cryptically.

Mavis growled before taking a breath to calm her nerves. "And what exactly did you get?"

Lucian remained silent and still. "You know what kind of people taste best vamp?" Mavis cocked an eyebrow. The slowly, Lucan turned around. The hat he was wearing cast a shadow over his face, but they could still see glowing red eyes. And in his hand was a bloody human arm, halfway eaten. Everyone shuddered and shivered in disgust.

"Many monsters argue. But I personally have a preference for redheads," Lucan said. From the shadows concealing his face a wide smile full of pointed gleaming white teeth shone through.

Mavis stiffened as she eyed the arm. Wendigos were known for their ravenous, almost insatiable appetite. And his comment on red heads...

"No," Mavis whispered with wide eyes in horror.

"Oh he was a chatterbox that one. Way too friendly. Shame I had to-"

In less then a second Mavi blurred over to him. She struck him across the face with powerful punch that would have left a hole in a brick wall. Lucian stumbled back with a grunt, dropping the arm as Mavis kept attacking him. Tears flowed from her eyes as she beat at the Wendigo. She was intent on killing him.

Just like he'd killed and eaten Johnny.

She tackled Lucian t the ground. And she kept up her assault, her eyes became wild and like a animal's. In her violent thrashing her bandanna came off. She bared her fangs and released a primal cry of rage and sorrow.

She'd been too late. Johnny was gone. What was she going to tell his family? What would they say?

"Mavis stop!" someone shouted as she was pulled off Lucian. She thrashed and kicked against whoever held her. She was screaming, growling, and snapping. Trying to finish off the monsters who'd eaten the love of her immortal life.

"The arm isn't Johnny's Mavis!"

Mavis froze. She glanced back to see Fury holding onto her. Jack held the half eaten arm in his hand up for her to see. Upon closer inspection, she could now see it was a woman's arm. Fingers were much thinner, more delicate, and not a man's. Which meant it could not have been Johnny.

"Hehehe," came a low and sadistic laugh. everyone turned to see Lucian stand up, his shoulder shaking as he laughed in dark amusement. When he was back to full height he cracked his neck and smiled that eerie wide grin.

"I really had you. Nah, didn't eat the kid. Sure as hell wanted to. He was annoying as hell," Lucian growled. He eyed the group with burning red eyes. Eyes that looked...hungry.

"The vamp is off limits. But you humans...you look so tasty," Lucian said with a dark growl.

With a deep rumble Lucian's body started to change. He began to grow in size. So much that he ripped out of his clothing. It all gave away with a sharp tear as he grew, gaining muscle and bone mass at an impossible rate. The others watched in horror and awe as he grew to a height of 15 feet.

Dark ash grey fur covered his body. And underneath that was muscled arms and legs that ended in black claws on his hands and hooves on his feet. On his torso they could see the ribs poking from underneath his skin, leaving him looking emaciated, as if he'd never eaten in his life. From behind him they could see a long whip like tail.

On his head were a rack of deer like antlers. His mouth was a pointed triangular snout with sharp teeth poking out. He looked at them with red eyes that were sunk into his skull. He opened his mouth to reveal a set of double rows of teeth.

Then the monster roared, shaking the entire building and rattling the window and steel above them. Everyone sensitivity took a battle stance as they got ready. Lucian looked at them, eyeing them ravenously, ready to feed his never ending hunger.

"**HUNGRY!**"

* * *

><p>New chapt.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Teamwork**

The team stared down Lucian in his gigantic and monstrous form. Lucian's burning red eyes watched them hungrily, he grumbled low in his throat he waited for them to make a move.

"So how we gonna do this?" Mavis asked lowly.

"Not it!" Frost and Fury said at once. Mavis flinched and cursed under her breath.

"Damn it!" Calamity growled out in frustration. She glared at her friends and former teammates. "You guys are dicks."

"You heal," Frost shot back. She narrowed her eyes at them but with a sigh she turned to face Lucain. She cracked her neck and knuckles and began marching toward him.

"Alright Lucian, you may be big, but you know what they say. The bigger they are-"

"The more likely they are to kill you with one punch," Frost added oh so helpfully. She looked back at him with a glare. "What? Thats what I've seen in my experience," he said with a shrug. Calamity rolled her eyes before turning back to face Lucian.

"The harder they fall," she finished. She drew her guns. Lucian roared, Calamity released a battle cry as she charged him. he tried to swipe at her, but she leapt over his claws before firing at him. He growled in pain as the plasma blasts collided with him, scorching his skin and leaving painful burn marks.

But Lucian was not human. In moments the burn marks faded as his skin repaired itself.

Calamity growled in annoyance before holstering her guns. With a shutout she leapt at him. The others watched, this had always been a typical tactic for Frost, Fury, and Calamity. Since Mavis was immortal and could heal remarkably fast she'd charge in and feel the opponent out. They watched closely as she attacked, opting to use her claws and strength against the Wendigo.

Mavis was a blur as she attacked Lucian. Leaping at him, striking him across the face, tearing into his limbs and back with her claws. And while the wounds healed they still bled. Wounds inflicted by other magical creatures, such as Mavis, didn't heal quite as fast or well.

"Tag in M?" Frost asked as she kept up her assault.

"What? Are you kidding?" she leapt at Lucian. Striking him across the face with her knee. Lucia growled as he kept trying to swat at her. BUt she was too fast. "I'm kicking his ass!"

Lucian raised a hand up before bringing it down in an attempt to smash her. Calamity side stepped the attack and was about to leap away, but Lucian suddenly caught hold of the end of her jacket. She yelped as he lifted her off the ground.

"Oh shit! Tag in! So tag in!" Calamity shouted in panic before Lucian slammed her to the ground a few times and then tossed her toward the nearest wall.

Calamity collided with the wall hard enough to crack the surface before she fell to the ground and blacked out with a groan. Lucian snorted in satisfaction before something hit him in the stomach. He growled before looking to see Fury and Frost coming at him.

Fury and Frost moved in to avenge their downed comrade. Frost took to the air. He hovered to shoot ice shards at the Wendigo. The sharpened shards riddled and pierced his skin. He howled as blood started to flow and stain his fur. Lucian gnashed his teeth and roared in anger. He leapt forward, moving at surprising speed and catching Frost off guard. He swiped and slashed at him.

Frost's reflexes took over, allowing him to drop and dodge fatal swats and slashes. Suddenly an explosion collided with his face. He growled and turned his attention to Archer, who was standing back with bow in hand. He ignored Frost to charge her. Archer grabbed more arrows and fired in quick succession. But Lucian charged ahead, shrugging off the explosions, cutting through the bola, and ignoring the knockout gases.

He was about to reach her when Fury suddenly rammed into him, tackling him in the side and forcing him to the ground. Unfortunately he managed to pin the armored hero down. He raised his fists up to crush him when Fury fired a plasma blast from his central core. In a blinding blue flash Lucian was blasted off his feet.

With a groan he managed to pick himself up. But then a gold flash followed by something driving into his stomach had him on his knees gasping for air. He looked up to see Limelight standing before him, hair and eyes glowing with power, and fists clenched.

With a shout Limelight threw another punch, catching him in the chin with a powerful uppercut. The others stood back to let the powerhouse of the team beat at Lucian.

Lucian was being driven back as Limelight's blows crashed against his face. Each blow was like an explosion, capable of leveling a building, dent steel, and utterly obliterate almost anything in its path.

Limelight suddenly grabbed him by the antlers. She twisted around before dropping. She threw her arms forward , pulling Lucian over her head before slamming him to the ground. Then with a grunt she did a small spin and flung him against a wall.

Lucian released a startled cry as he went sailing through the air before colliding with the wall. Lucian groaned, looking at them with half lidded eyes before going still. The others released a small breath in relief.

Limelight moved in. She paused at one of Lucian's feet. She nudged it with her foot to see if he was still conscious. When he didn't respond she relaxed.

Suddenly Lucian's tail sprang to life. It smacked into her chest, before sweeping her legs out from under her. She yelped before landing on her back. She looked up to see Lucian suddenly spring to life. He leapt up and began to beat her into the ground. Limelight cried out as Lucian's huge fist began driving her into the ground. She groaned as he cocked back an arm, then he extended his claws in preparation to run her through.

Before he could he was hit from behind in the back of the head. He looked behind him to see Fury blasting him. Then another explosion caught him in the arm from an exploding arrow fro Archer. He cried out as he was stabbed in the back of the knee. He glanced behind him to see Frost, stabbing him with his staff coated in ice and in the shape of a spear. He whirled around to attack as Frost took to the air.

He dodged Lucian's swipes and slashes. But Lucian suddenly spun, confusing Frost before his tail lashed out and slammed him into the ground.

"Frost!" Fury cried. He flew straight at Lucian, trying to tackle him. But Lucian simply knocked him to the side with his fist. He then turned his attention back to Frost. He extended his claws and brought his hand down to run him through. Then a black blur suddenly shot by, and in an instant Frost was gone.

"Yoink!" the team regrouped. Calamity had rejoined the fight and held Frost in her arms. She looked into his face with a smirk. "Nearly two years later and I'm still saving your ass."

Frost frowned. "I hate you M. Now put me down!" he growled. Calamity shrugged and let him drop to the stone floor. Frost cursed as his backside hit the ground. He looked up to Calamity and was about to start a bout of arguing when Fury cut in.

"Calamity, Frost enough!" Fury called out. His teammates straightened out as his serious tone. "Time for some teamwork. Ice cold blitz," Fury commanded. Calamity and Frost smiled wide. They nodded in understanding before turning to face Lucian, leaving a confused Archer and Limelight to watch them curiously.

Frost slammed the butt of his staff against the ground, immediately coating the ground in front of them in ice. Lucian watched in curiously as ice suddenly spread all around him and under his feet. With a shout Frost flew at him by himself, he shot ice shards that pierced Lucian's skin. Lucian raised his arms to block before yanking the shards out.

Covering his staff with ice he brought it down on Lucian's skull, dazing him. Lucian quickly shook it off and growled before trying to knock him out of the air. Frost gained height and circled around him, staying just out of reach. Suddenly a shout caught his attention. Lucian glanced back to see Calamity charging him.

He was about to turn and face her when suddenly something tripped him up. he glanced down at his feet as he lost his balance due to the icy coating on the floor to see Frost, who's flown low to the ground and used his cane to yank his foot out from under him. He looked away and his eyes widened as Calamity as now in his face, having used her super speed to close the distance in a heartbeat. She rammed her the heels of her boots into his face in a powerful drop kick. Lucian released a startled cry as he teetered back and off his feet. Calamity braced her legs and pushed off, leaping clear.

He looked up as Fury suddenly drove him into the ground with a powerful downward punch. Fury and his teammates leapt back as Lucian was slammed into the ground. But they only let up for a second. Calamity used Fury's shoulders as a stepping stone and leapt forward. She tapped her elbow with her palm two time before she brought it down onto Lucian's ribs.

The Wendigo howled in pain as a loud crack was heard. He tried to grab at Calamity but she leapt to her feet and out of reach. Lucian rose up, only to be struck across the face as Fury flew past him and delivered a dizzying punch. Archer and Limelight stood back and watched as the trio attacked Lucian. They were in perfect synch, almost reading each other's mind as they kept him off balance.

Calamity charged at Lucian from the front, her arm cocked back like she was going to punch him. Lucian turned to await her attack to counter, but suddenly she skidded to a stop. Lucian blanched in confusion. Then Calamity threw her arm forward

"Peek a boo!" Frost shouted as he held onto his staff as Calamity swung him at Lucian. He rammed his boots across his face, sending Lucian spinning due to Calamity's strenght.

"Calamity bomb!" Fury ordered aloud. Calamity nodded. She leapt back and away from Lucian before in a puff of purple smoke, she transformed herself into a bat and flew into the air. Lucian easily dismissed her, having to deal with Frost and Fury, whom he was still battling.

Fury fought Lucian, matching the monster blow for blow while Frost hacked and riddled him with ice shards from a distance. The two heroes kept him angered, and frustrated, waiting for their teammate to strike. Fury slashed Lucian across the side as Frost stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Calamity Bomb!" came a shout from above. Fury and Frost leap away from Lucian, who looked up to see Calamity dropped from the ceiling and at hm. She held her feet behind her and smashed her legs right into Lucian's face, catching him right between the eyes and driving him to the floor. While he was down, with his face plastered against the ground she beat at him. Her blows rattling his skull with every strike.

With a growl Lucian pushed himself up, he rolled over, causing Calamity to leap away. Then he was grabbed by the tail, he looked back to see Fury holding onto it. The micro cores along his back began to glow before he swung Lucian around by the tail.

"Limelight!" Fury called out as he released Lucian and sent him flying toward the blonde. Limelight tensed herself and got ready. She clasped her hands together and waited. Right when Lucian reached her she knocked him upward with a powerful swing. Lucian's head slammed against the ceiling before he fell back down to the floor. He crashed into it, shaking the entire building.

Before he could get up Archer drew an arrow and fired, she shot it upward, causing it to arch back down and release a wide net over Lucian. When it covered him the net came to life, emitting a powerful electric current. Lucian howled in pain and struggled to break free. But soon his struggling began to cease, before he went still altogether.

Everyone released a breath in relief. Calamity, Frost, and Fury shouted and smiled proudly. Calamity high fived Frost and Fury at the same time then bumped chest with Frost. Her strength however sent him to the ground, but he quickly recovered and played it off.

The group looked back to Lucian to see his body changing back to its smaller state. When he was human sized again marched up to him. he propped him on his knees and forced him to look up at her. Then she drew her gun. She set it from stun to kill and pressed the barrel against the side of his head.

"Alright Lucian. Now I want answers," Calamity demanded with a growl. Lucian scowled up at her, leering in defiance.

"Where is Johnny?"

Lucian remained silent and glared up at her. Calamity snarled before striking before striking him with her gun. Lucian snapped at her and bared his fangs. But he went still as she pressed his gun to his head.

"You start to change and I'll blow your head off. Now talk!" Calamity demanded. Archer and Limelight looked at Calamity in surprise, she sounded serious. They were about to intervene when Frost lifted his cane to stop them.

"Frost, she might kill him," Archer said seriously.

He shrugged. "They aren't humans," was his reply. They cocked their heads and furrowed their brows, not comprehending his point. "Look, theres no monster unified monster government, no monster police or FBI to turn Lucian over to. He took Mavis' mate. By monster law, she has every right to kill him." He said before looking back to the scene.

Archer and Limelight exchanged and glance before settling back. Had Lucian been a human, they'd have intervened for sure. But as Frost said, they weren't humans. This wasn't their world.

The entire group stood back and let Mavis interrogate Lucian as she saw fit.

Mavis narrowed her eyes at Lucian, determined to get answers.

And one way or the other, Lucian would talk.

* * *

><p><strong>new chapt<strong>


End file.
